Fire vs Ice
by light and snow
Summary: Despues de acabar la maldicion de Ingrid(la snow queen),todos vuelven al bosque encantado y Emma se convierte en la princesa de su reino,lo que no sabe es que dos reinas estan enamoradas de ella y haran lo que fuera para conquistarla.A quien elegira?Podra volver a enamorarse?Frozenswan vs swanqueen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos,se que tengo "Believe in love"sin terminar,lo se,pero no e podido evitarlo,al ver el último capítulo me estoy enamorando del frozenswan(emmaxelsa) y aun sigo queriendo el SwanQueen(emmaxregina)**

**Aviso:Robin Hood no va salir ni mencionado en la historia empieza después del 4x11**

**Y bueno no os digo mas...Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen seria totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice**

**Capítulo 1**

Todos se estaban disculpando,por haberse hecho daño los unos a los otros por la maldición y tambien celebrando de que la snow queen había caido.

Elsa,Anna y Emma estaban en la playa porque ellas sabían como se había acabado la maldición,Ingrid se había sacrificado por ellas,había acabado con su vida para que volvieran a tener cada uno su final feliz y aun se sentían culpables ya que no pudieron salvarla.

-Sabéis,sigo teniendo culpa,ya que toda esa gente,está celebrando la derrota de Ingrid y en cambio nosotras-suspiro Emma cogiendo una piedra y tirándola al mar.

-Ya..pero que vamos hacer-dijo Elsa sonriendo tristemente-Es duro,ver como has sido testigo que de una persona se ha sacrificado y ver después a personas celebrando su caída.

-Pero,mirar el lado positivo,bueno más o menos,Ingrid no murió como casi todos los villanos-intento Anna animar el ambiente-quiero decir,he leído toda mi vida,de cuentos de que los villanos caen y nunca se vuelven buenos,ni se sacrifican por otros,ni sonríen en sus últimos momentos,creo que Ingrid vivió su final feliz,aun cuando iba desapareciendo.

-Tienes razón-afirmó Emma-Vosotras regresareis a Arendelle?

-Nosotros-empezó Elsa sonriendo tristemente.

-No-afirmó Anna sin dudarlo.

-Qué?-preguntó Elsa sosprendida.

-Esto,Emma,puedes ir yendo hacia el apartamento?Después te seguimos nosotras-se lo prometió Anna.

-Esta bien,os veo luego-dijo Emma yéndose.

Cuando Emma ya estaba lo bastante lejos,empezó la charla entre hermanas.

-Anna,sabes que tenemos que regresar a Arendelle,soy la reina y tu la princesa,nos necesitan y además algún día te tendrás que casar-intento Elsa convencer a su terca hermana.

-Mira su majestad,nuestró reino puede esperar y la espera habrá valido la pena,si ven que en vez de una reina,vienen dos-le explico Anna.

-No te entiendo,quieres que gobierne con otra reina y se puede saber donde la saco?-preguntó Elsa sin pillar lo que decía su hermana.

-Elsa,desde que nos encontramos de nuevo,e visto como miras a la hija de David-se lo informó Anna.

-No estoy enamorada de Emma-respondió Elsa antes de taparse la boca,había caído en la trampa de su hermana.

-Elsa,no puedes huir del amor,así que es hora que empiezés a cortejarla-sugirió Anna.

-Anna,aun que cortejase a Emma,sería imposible,ella me dijo que le destrozaron el corazón antes de que viniera aquí y ya no puede enamorarse-le informó Elsa triste.

-Elsa,si un corazón,no importa lo más dañado que este,siempre se puede curar y tu Elsa tengo bastante fe que lo lograras y al final,tu y Emma compartiréis un beso de amor verdaredo.

-Emma y yo?-preguntó en voz baja Elsa mientras intentaba imaginarse la escena.

-Bueno,va comenzar nuestra misión...misión FrozenSwan que es,curar las heridas de la princesa dolida y cortejarla!

-Y como empiezo?-preguntó Elsa tímidamente.

-Déjame pensar...Elsa lo primero que tendrás que hacer es que...vea que puede confiar para decírtelo todo..una cosa importante en las parejas es la confianza-se lo aseguro la princesa-así que buena suerte!

Y con decir eso Anna se fue de allí,dejando a Elsa en sus pensamientos,Elsa empezó a caminar,hasta que llegó a la calle en frente del apartamento de los padres de Emma y la vio metida en su coche.

-Podemos hablar a fuerá?-preguntó Elsa .

-Claro-contestó Emma con una débil sonrisa.

Empezaron a caminar,por las calles silenciosas y desiertas,todos estaban celebrándolo en el restaurante y sus padres,Regina y Henry en el apartamento.

-Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó la reina preocupada.

-No es importante-intento Emma,pero la reina se paró para mirarla cariñosamente.

-Sabes,todo lo que en donde estas tu,es importante para mi-se lo confesó la reina-así que si quieres,nos podemos sentar en ese banco y me puedes contar todo.

-Te va a parecer una chorrada-se lo advirtió la salvadora,aguantando las lagrimás.

-No,venga,desahógate conmigo,cuentamelo-dijo Elsa mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Bien,pero te he avisado-se lo aseguro Emma antes de empezar a contar.

_Flash Back(pov Emma)_

_Después de dejaros a Anna y a ti,me diriji a mi apartamento y cuando iba a abrir la puerta pude oír la conversación de mis padres y Regina._

_-Sabéis,estoy pensando en volver al bosque encantado,que decís?-propuso Regina._

_-No,lo sabemos-contestó David._

_-Oh,vamos todos quieren volver,desde que se destruyó la nueva maldición todo el mundo desea volver-intento Regina._

_-Todos menos Emma-confesó Mary,mientras tenía a Neal en brazos._

_-Al final,la señorita Swan,amara el bosque encantado os lo juro y además Neal,sin problemas podra ser el próximo rey-se les aseguró la ex reina malvada._

_-Entonces qué pasaría con Emma?-preguntó David._

_-Tranquilos,queridos os lo puedo asegurar que vuestra hija vivirá felizmente casada y enamorada y os lo aseguro que Henry no será el único nieto que tendréis,claro si le dais la bendición a esa persona-dijo Regina honestamente._

_-Entonces,donde esta esa persona?-preguntó David._

_-Debemos encontrarla/o-afirmó Mary._

_-Tranquilos,eso no es ningún problema-les aseguro Regina y pude notar por su voz que estaba muy contenta._

_Yo no pude más,no solo iba a regresar al bosque encantado,sino que me harían casarme y no pude saber con quien porque ya había salido de allí._

_Fin flash Back(pov emma)_

Después de haber contado todo,Emma se abrazó a su amiga,llorando.

-Tranquila Emma,no dejare que te casen,sin tu aprobación-le prometió la reina-no dejare que nadie te lastime,Regina no se saldrá con la suya,no sé qué ideas tiene en mente pero si es para hacerte mal,juro que conocerá la ira de la reina de Arendelle.

-Elsa,pero cuando volvamos,tu tendrás que regresar a tu reino-dijo Emma.

-No,mientras haya personas que no cuenten tu opinión y por culpa de eso estés sufriendo,como me llamo Elsa,no te dejare en esas condiciones.

-Gracias-susurro Emma limpiándose las lagrimás.

-Mucho mejor,que dices vamos a la abuelita,para tomar un chocolate caliente,junto Anna y Kristoff,como se que allí hay chocolate,no dudo que mi hermana esté allí-sonrío Elsa guiñándole el ojo,haciendo que un rubor apareciese en la rubia,aunque se desapareció rápidamente.

-Bien vámonos-contestó Emma,antes de irse junto con Elsa saber que no muy lejos,una persona miraba con furia la escena,los celos habían cegado su mente.

-"Disfruta de tu estupido chocolate caliente,con mi cisne,Elsa,porque pronto harás lo que hace la nieve en verano,desaparecer y el día de mi boda,bailare en tu tumba!Emma será mi mujer,ella será mía y solo mía y nadie podrá detenerme"-pensó Regina con una sonrisa antes de esfumarse a su cuarto secreto de la cripta,donde cogió una foto de la rubia quien sonreía y la besó cariñosamente-"Emma si supieras lo que me haces sentir...te amo y juro que te voy a conquistar y hacerte sentir lo que me haces sentir"-pensó la morena,antes de mirar a las judías ya casi listas para usarse,mientras su rostro se adornaba con una gran sonrisa.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os guste y que comentéis!Si comentáis,continuare esta historia,sabiendo que a alguien le gusta**

**Esto es un SwanQueen vs FrozenSwan**

**Que disfrutéis y lo siento por la ortografía .**

**Hasta otra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**.Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen seria totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice**

**Capítulo 2**

Emma y Elsa llegaron al restaurante y se encontraron con Kristoff y Anna tomando un chocolate caliente y ellas se unieron a ellos.

-Elsa!Este chocolate está riquísimo!No es que el que tenemos en Arendelle,este malo...pero este es muy especial!-dijo Anna muy contenta.

Emma empezó a reírse y la reina se la quedó mirando cariñosamente

-Pues tenías razón...Elsa esta enamorada de la hija de David-susurro Kristoff en bajo.

-Estaba bastante obvio-susurró Anna.

Emma paró de reírse y Elsa miró otra vez al frente,aun teniendo esa sonrisa.

-"Juro,que haré lo que sea para que Emma no deje de ser feliz ni tampoco que deje de reír,aunque no corresponde mis sentimientos"-pensó la reina muy segura.

Derrepente,entraron Blanca,David con el pequeño Neal y Henry,la reina joven se paró en el medio y empezó a hablar.

-Pueblo de Storybrooke,me e enterado que muchos de vosotros deseáis regresar a nuestro verdaredo lugar,el bosque encantado-y al ver como casi todos decían que si siguió hablando-Pues tengo una buena noticia,para mañana a la mañana,las judías que estamos plantando,estarán listas para usarse,así que mañana podremos regresar al bosque encantado-les informó Mary contenta al ver que todos empezaban a gritar de alegría-Y volveremos a reconstruir,nuestras tierras y juntos venceremos a todos los desafíos que allá-terminó Mary y todos asistieron-Disfrutar de la última noche de Storybrooke.

La familia se acercó a los cuatro que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Un buen discurso mama-le felicito Emma a su madre.

-Gracias,hija-dijo Blanca muy sonriente al oír esas palabras.

-Donde esta Regina?Necesito hablar con ella-preguntó Emma.

-Máma se había ido a mirar las judías-contestó Henry,el ya sabia lo que su madre morena sentía por su madre biológica,era bastante claro,su madre se ponía muy celosa cuando veía a Emma hablar con cualquiera que coqueteara con esta y últimamente se ponía más celosa al ver a las dos rubias juntas y el chico tenía que saber si la reina del hielo también sentía eso por Emma,a él solo le importaba ver a sus madres felices y le encantaría tener a las dos juntas y sabiendo que a la morena le haría muy feliz pero si a Emma le haría más feliz la reina del hielo no se opondría,la apoyaría.

-Emma al oír la información se despidió de todos y empezó a irse para ir a buscar a la ex reina,pero fue detenida por la rubia.

-Emma espera,si vas tu,te acompaño,no quiero que Regina vuelva a hacérte daño-se lo aseguro Elsa.

-Mira,Elsa,me encanta que te preocupes tanto por mi,pero necesito hablar con ella a solas-intento la salvadora pero al parecer todas las reinas son muy tercas y desgraciadamente su amiga lo era.

-Te acompaño hasta la entrada de la cripta y si veo que tardas,entrare sin dudarlo-intento Elsa convencerla.

-Esta bien-suspiro derrotada la princesa-pero te advierto que si entras tengas mucho cuidado,Regina controla los poderes de fuego-le advirtió Emma.

-No,importa,arriesgaría mi vida para protegerte Emma-le confesó Elsa y sonrío al ver el rubor aparecer de nuevo.

-Venga vámonos-dijo Emma girándose la cabeza por la vergüenza.

Las dos empezaron a caminar hacia la cripta.

En el restaurante,Mary hablaba con Anna,mientras Kristoff y David charlaban y Henry vigilaba a su tío.

-Mary qué pensarías si tu futura hija en ley sería mi hermana?

-Elsa?No creo,Emma y la reina son solo amigas-contestó Mary.

-Si miras a mi hermana,puedes ver que lo que siente por tu hija es mayor que amistad-admitió Anna.

-Ahora que lo dices...es verdad-dijo Mary dándose cuenta-Igual tu hermana es la persona que decía Regina.

-Que había dicho ella?-preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

-En el bosque encantado Emma se casaría con una persona que la haría muy feliz y además yo tendría más nietos,no nos ha dicho como sé llama pero nos ha dicho que cuando regresemos esa persona pedirá la mano de mi hija-se lo explico Mary-Y sabes,cuando estaba diciendo eso pude ver que los ojos de Regina brillaban como nunca antes los había visto brillar incluso cuando la conocí mientras estaba con su novio secreto.

-Oh oh-dijo Anna-"Hay dios,si la ex reina también está detrás de Emma,Elsa tendrá una rival muy poderosa"

-Ocurre algo?

-No,no pasa nada-dijo Anna-"Mejor que se entere ella misma"

Con las rubias,Emma ya había entrado en la cripta mientras la reina esperaba fuera.

Dentro de la cripta Emma bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la derecha y tiro al frente y se encontró con el libro de Henry encima de una cama,a quien se le ocurriría tener una cama en medio de tantos corazones?

Emma iba a mirar hacia el espejo,cuando detrás de ella,alguien se asomó con una rosa.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la ex reina sonriéndole sin ninguna malicia.

-Que sospresa,Emma-dijo Regina mientras le entregaba la rosa a la rubia quien la cogio.

-Regina-susurro Emma mientras dejaba la rosa en la cama y intentaba ponerse seria pero la mirada de la ex alcaldesa la ponía nerviosa-necesito hablar contigo.

-Bien,soy toda oídos-le prometió la morena mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Hoy,después de estar con las hermanas de Arendelle-empezó a decir la salvadora y se sosprendio al ver una mirada de ira en los ojos de la ex reina pero decidió no hacer caso-iba a entrar a mi casa,cuando te oí decir que regresaríamos todos al bosque encantado y que tu dijiste que yo me casaría y seria muy feliz y que tendría más hijos con esa persona..que tramas su majestad?

-Yo,no estoy tramando nada,querida-contestó la morena mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia la rubia quien empezó a dar unos pasos para atrás-solo quiero que te des cuenta que hay alguien que te va hacer muy feliz y que hará olvidarte de tu angustia,esa persona te ama con todo su ser,lo se,conozco perfectamente a ese sujeto y te aviso que no se detendrá hasta tenerte entre sus brazos,incluso si tiene que derramar sangre no se detendrá-confesó la ex reina mientras miraba fijamente a la princesa quien estaba nerviosa por aquella mirada.

-"Si me sigue mirando así,al final me voy a convertir en gelatina,pero por qué me pongo nerviosa?".

Y para suerte de Emma y gran desgracia para Regina,Elsa había bajado y había roto el momento.

-Creo que he venido en buen momento-dijo Elsa al ver la escena.

-Yo creo que no,querida-admitió Regina con una falsa sonrisa,mientras apretaba los puños.

-Bueno,nos vemos mañana-dijo Emma antes de ir subiendo y Elsa siguiéndola pero fue parada por las palabras de la ex reina.

-Ten cuidado donde te metes,Elsa reina de Arendelle-le advirtió Regina

-Lo mismo te digo,su majestad-le aviso la reina del hielo-si haces daño a Emma,te enfrentaras a mi ira

-Bueno,tampoco es que me dé tanto miedo-admitió Regina-pero jamás me perdonaría si lastimara a Emma,es muy importante para mi.

-Tu..-susurro Elsa sin creérselo.

-Si yo amo a Emma con todo mi corazón y porque la hubieses ayudado no significa que dejaré que vayas ahí sin ninguna preocupación de que alguien sea tu rival porque desgraciadamente,yo también deseo estar con Emma más que como una amiga-admitió la ex reina-y no soy de esas personas que se dan por vencidas fácilmente.

-Sabes yo tampoco-le aviso la rubia

-Y antes de irte..te advierto que soy muy posesiva y celosa y me temo que más de una vez bueno,mi carácter se vuelve más oscuro y más en el bosque encantado así que yo que tu me rendiría-le aviso Regina

-Elsa?-preguntó Emma desde arriba.

-Ya voy-dijo Elsa-Eso,su majestad jamás pasará-admitió la reina del hielo antes de subir las escaleras y yéndose con Emma.

Cuando se fueron,Regina cogió un vaso que había y lo lanzó al cristal,esa reina novata le recordaba a su ex hijastra en sus días de rivalidad,ya que se estaba interponiendo en su final feliz.

-"Cálmate Regina,si te enfadas,perderás el control y si ocurre eso Emma y Henry te temerán,pero esa tal Elsa,me hace perder el control"-pensó Regina mientras reparaba el espejo con su magia.

Regina cogió las judías y se fue a su casa donde sabía que hoy Henry dormiría con Emma,con los dos idiotas y esos tres estupidos.

-"No dejare que Emma eliga a esa novata"-pensó Regina antes de dormise.

En el apartamento todos se fueron a dormir,Elsa antes de cerrar los ojos pensó lo que le dijo la ex reina en lo de rendirse,jamás!

-"No dejare que Emma caiga en las garras de esa bruja estupida"-pensó Elsa antes de dormise.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron al final de Storybrooke donde la ex reina malvada les esperaba con las judías.

-Es la hora-hablo la morena mientras tiraba una judía y se habría el portal.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Emma y Henry,después Elsa,Kristoff y Anna y después David y Blanca,para terminar en todos los habitantes,al final Regina antes de atravesar hizo desaparecer Storybrooke,para que nadie pudiese entrar jamás.

Emma al ver los grandes árboles y el cielo totalmente limpio pudo saber que sin dudar estaban en el bosque encantado.

**Continuará...**

**Si no os gusta a una Regina posesiva y celosa...tirar para atrás porque creo que lo voy a hacer a parte que me encanta hacerla así!**

**Ya están en el bosque encantado...que pasara? **

**Y no se si haré que vayan a Arendelle..**

**Que os guste y lo siento por las faltas.**

**Y comentar por favor que eso me alegra el día aparte de querer seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**.Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen seria totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice**

**Capítulo 3**

Emma estaba alucinando con todo,jamás había visto tanta pureza en el aire,había estado dos veces en el bosque encantado pero jamás se había detenido a contemplar todo lo que había allí.

-Es increíble-admitió Emma muy sosprendida.

-Tienes razón-contesto Elsa también sosprendida.

-Arendelle también es así?-preguntó Emma sonriendo.

-Cuando no esta,totalmente congelado,si-respondió Elsa correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Me gustaría visitarlo alguna vez.

-Tranquila,eso te lo prometo que si lo harás,promesa de la reina de Arendelle-le prometió la rubia.

Las dos se quedaron mirando entre ellas ,hasta que alguien las interrumpió.

-Emma,si quieres te puedo ir mostrando,el bosque que es de mi reino-intento Regina,mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Emma se puso nerviosa al ver el vestido de la morena,era demasiado,con ese escote además y no ayudaba la mirada de fuego que sintio de la morena,algo en ella le decía que dejara que la morena la llevase lejos y que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella,la otra parte le gritaba que se separase de la ex reina y estuviera con la reina del hielo y otra más pequeña decía que se separase de las dos.

-Su majestad,creo que Emma no esta muy bien,con usted así que,suéltala-dijo Elsa mirando fríamente a la morena.

-Ni en tus sueños la voy a soltar,querida-se lo aseguro la ex reina,mientras intentaba acercarse más a su rubia.

Emma al notar que si no hacia nada,sus dos amigas iban a matarse y no sabia el porque,así que se intentó separar del brazo de la morena,pero esta no la soltaba así que hizo un humo blanco para alejarse un poco.

Las dos se la quedaron mirando,fijamente.

-Mira,no se porque no os lleváis bien,pero intentar no mataros cuando este yo,esta claro?-preguntó la rubia seriamente.

Las dos dijeron que si con la cabeza.

Blanca miraba con mucho orgullo a su hija,ella algún día sería una buena reina,pero después se quedo pensando porque Regina se comportaba así con su hija...no sería que la reina malvada se habría enamorado de su hija?Es una estupidez pero la única razón que le ve claro.

-Y bien a donde iremos?-preguntó Anna intentado calmar en ambiente.

-A mi palacio,seguramente que aun,el palacio de Blancanieves no se habrá regenerado totalmente-les aseguro Regina.

-Pues vamos,ya quiero ver tu palacio mama-se entusiasmo el niño.

Regina y Emma sonrieron al ver a su hijo entusiasmado.

-En estos momentos se parece un poco a ti,querida,cuando me tocaba ser tu maestra-se acordó la morena,mientras le dirigía a la rubia una mirada de amor.

Emma,miro a la ex reina y al ver la mirada de la ex malvada,se quedo de piedra,esa mirada sin lugar a dudas era de amor romántico,Regina se había enamorado de ella?La rubia sintio que la morena quería entrar en su alma y ver lo que pensaba,la princesa para disgusto de la ex reina,evito su mirada y empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo de la reina malvada.

En todo el camino,Blanca y Emma no dejaban de hablar,de cómo serían las fiestas y todo eso.

No muy lejos Elsa y Regina,miraban a Emma con anhelo,cada vez que sonreía dulcemente,ellas también querían ser las responsables de esa sonrisa.

-Ella es hermosa-susurro Elsa embobada por la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Si,lo es-ansistio-que pena que su corazón solo lo ocupen ahora,sus padres y Henry...pero dentro de muy poco yo seré la siguiente en ocupar el lugar de Neal-se lo aseguro la ex reina.

-La persona que amo Emma-susurró Elsa con un poco celos pero después se sintió triste al saber que la rubia había visto cómo moría su amor verdaredo en sus brazos.

-Si la que amo,pero yo seré la siguiente que amara por siempre-terminó la morena.

-Bajar de la luna,su majestad..yo seré esa persona-se lo advirtió la reina con mirada desafiante.

-Querida,yo que tu me tomaría,enserio mi advertencia en Storybrooke-empezó la morena con una voz gélida-Aléjate de mi mujer-se lo advirtió con voz tranquila pero a la vez amenazador que Elsa que aun no haberla conocido,sabía que era de la famosa evilqueen esa voz.

-"Emma,al parecer estabas equivocada,me dijiste que aquella mujer que era conocida como la temida evilqueen ya no existía pero al ver sus ojos y al oír su voz...ella aun esta dentro de Regina,mejor dicho Regina sigue siendo la evilqueen y al parecer esta vez no desea venganza..desea tenerte en sus brazos,no solo has conquistado a la parte buena de la ex reina,sino también a la parte más oscura de ella..pero no dejare que caigas en sus brazos,no sin una pelea"-pensó la rubia,mientras miro desafiante a la hora mirada de la evilqueen.

-Jamas me rendiré,sin una pelea su majestad y os aviso que porque seáis la temible reina malvada no me dais ningún temor,deja que nombrar a Emma como tuya..ella no pertenece a nadie ni mucho menos a tipos como tu-dijo la rubia mirándola con frialdad.

La morena apretó los puños con fuerza,ahora que su parte oscura estaba dominando casi todo sus sentidos,quería coger el corazón de Elsa y estrujarlo lentamente,viéndola sufrir mientras le aseguraba que Emma era suya y siempre lo sería..pero al saber que su rubia y Henry estaban no muy lejos y no quería que la viesen comportándose como era antes.

-Alégrate,que mi familia esté cerca querida..pero te lo aseguro aunque no voy a arrancar tu penoso corazón,no significa que no haré lo que fuera para que te vayas bien lejos,con tu hermanita y su novio y que te quede claro que Emma me pertenece-se lo advirtió la morena mientras ponía una sonrisa fingida,mientras empezó a caminar más deprisa para dejar a atrás a Elsa.

-Elsa,te ha dicho algo la reina?-preguntó preocupada Anna.

-No,nada-dijo rápidamente la rubia intentando calmar la preocupación de su hermana-Crees que tengo posibilidades con Emma?-preguntó dudosa.

-Bueno...el camino no será muy fácil,ya que se ve que su corazón esta mas frío que cuando,tu congelaste todo Arendelle y aparte que tiene montones de murallas por todo su corazón..pero si debemos pensar que entre tu y la ex reina malvada,haber quien tiene mas posibilidades con la princesa,tu la ganas,no por que eres mi hermana,pero se que has ayudado a Emma cuando todos solo la querían como la salvadora,ella se te merece y no a una vengativa reina quien destruyó su infancia,bueno eso me han dicho-dijo Anna con total seguridad de si misma.

Al final llegaron al castillo,seguía como el día que la maldicion se hizo.

-Es grande-susurraron sosprendidos Emma y Henry,mientras la morena miraba orgullosa al ver esas miradas con tanto entusiasmo y sospresa al ver su palacio,pronto pasaría a ser el de Emma,Henry y el suyo.

-Podéis entrar si queréis,estáis en casa-hablo con tono dulce la ex reina mientras miraba con amor a sus dos seres mas preciados.

Blancanieves al ver esa mirada,ya no tenía dudas,Regina esta locamente enamorada de su hija y después de que Anna le contase eso en Storybrooke,Elsa la reina del hielo,tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia su hija..jamás en la historia había oído que dos reinas tan poderosas y hermosas se enamoraran de la misma persona..pues ahora lo vería con sus propios ojos,ya queriendo saber quien,si claro una de las dos conquiste el roto corazón de su hija,quien será?

-Ocurre algo,Blanca?-preguntó David,con Neal en brazos.

-Nada,amor,sabes creo que nuestra hija se repondrá de su corazón más pronto que lo esperamos-se lo aseguro Blanca.

-Estas segura?-preguntó David dudoso,al saber de lo dolida que estaba ella aun.

-Segurísima-dijo Blanca,mientras cogia a Neal en brazos."Cuando Emma se entere de esto,se quedara muy sosprendida"

**Continuará...**

**Felices fiestas!Feliz Navidad!**

**Ya sabéis si queréis continuación...comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**.Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen seria totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice**

**Capítulo 4**

Emma se quedó viendo impresionada, el castillo, cuando vino, era totalmente oscuro y daba un poco de miedo pero ahora sabía que era de color gris y blanco, era hermoso.

-Te gusta Emma?-preguntó Blanca.

-Sí, está bien - respondió la rubia.

-Aquí es donde crecí y aunque a la noche da un poco de miedo, en el día es muy bonito - contestó la princesa.

-Te creo - se lo aseguro la rubia.

-Emma, puedo hablar contigo?-intento la ex reina.

-Creo que no, ahora tengo que ir con mi madre a ver los aposentos - intento la rubia.

-Te puedo enseñarte yo - intentó la morena con ojos suplicantes.

-Bueno...-iba a decir Emma cuando le sonaron las tripas.

-Creo que alguien tiene apetito - se río Encantador.

-Ahora que lo dices, a mi también me esta entrando hambre - confesó Henry.

-Creo que es la hora de comer - se río la morena - acompañarme todos.

Todos siguieron a la morena, hacia un gran salón, que tenía montones de sillas.

-Sentaos, donde os apetezca - informó la morena.

Todos se sentaron en donde querían, Henry al ver que su otra madre estaba evitando a su madre, quiso ayudar un poco a la ex reina.

-Mama, siéntate aquí con nosotros - dijo Henry inocentemente

Emma vio que solo quedaban dos sitios, uno estaba a la izquierda de la silla del frente, donde estaba Regina sentada y la otra estaba al lado de la misma silla de antes, la rubia al ver la mirada de su hijo se sentó en la silla de la izquierda, haciendo que Regina y Henry se sonrieran victoriosamente.

Elsa, no veía ningún sitio, hasta que vio una silla libre, al lado de Emma y de Anna y sin pensarlo se sentó allí.

Regina, giro los ojos al ver a la irritable reina sentarse al lado de su cisne.

-Ahora que cada uno piense en la comida que quiere y aparecerá, buen provecho - dijo la morena.

Todos empezaron a pensar en comida y aparecía la comida que querían.

Elsa pidió un bizcocho de chocolate y Anna una tarta pequeña de chocolate.

-Os gusta el chocolate eh?-preguntó Emma sonríendo.

-Mucho- contestaron las dos.

-Y que te has pedido tu, Emma?-preguntó Anna al ver el plato de la princesa.

-Espaguetis con tomate, son mis favoritos - contestó la rubia antes de empezar a comer.

En una, las dos reinas se dieron cuenta que Emma tenía un poquito de tomate en los labios y al ver que la rival lo sabía se miraron como dos lobos hambrientos peleándose por una gran presa.

-Emma tienes un poco de tomate en los labios - le informo David antes de sentir la mirada de muerte de la ex reina y ver cómo suspiraban Elsa, Anna y Henry de decepción.

-Blanca, es malo decir que Emma tenía tomate en los labios?-preguntó el príncipe confuso.

-Enseguida lo verás, cariño - le aseguro la princesa.

-Gracias papa - contestó Emma con una sonrisa que las dos reinas la miraron embobada.

Toda la comida transcurrió normalmente y sin peleas, bueno no verbales ya que Elsa y Regina no dejaban de lanzarse miradas gélidas.

Después de terminar, Regina levantó un dedo y todos los platos desaparecieron, todos empezaron a salir, cuando Emma iba a salir esta miró a la ex reina y decidió acercarse a ella.

-Regina, quiero pedirte perdón - empezó Emma, mientras sintió de nuevo aquella mirada de amor, pero se dijo que era de amistad solo amistad - lo siento por haberte evitado.

-Tranquila, querida, estás perdonada - se lo aseguro la morena con una sonrisa - esto es una bobada con lo que hice tu vida un infierno.

-Sí te refieres, cuando tuve que ir al mundo sin magia sola, no te culpes, querías la venganza que habías deseado y además si no hubiese ido allí jamás, hubiera tenido a Henry, jamás hubiera conocido a muchos amigos:tú, Elsa, Anna, Hook y más. -contestó Emma antes de abrazarla.

Regina se sintió un poco triste, cuando Emma dijo que ella era su amiga pero se encargaría que la rubia la dejará de mirarla así y empezará a mirarla como ella la miraba.

Después del abrazo, Emma se puso un poco nerviosa, jamás había abrazado abrazado a la morena.

-Debería irme, a mirar todos los sitios del castillo, hasta esta noche?Ya sabes, vendrás a la fiesta?-preguntó la rubia un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, querida-se lo aseguro la morena con una gran sonrisa antes de esfumarse.

Emma salió del comedor, cuando se encontró con Elsa.

-Planeabas ir sola, investigando todo un castillo?-preguntó Elsa con cara divertida.

-Sí y algo me dice que, no me dejaras ir sola - confesó Emma sonriendo.

-Exactamente - contestó la reina rubia - vamos a explorar o que?-preguntó Elsa alargando su mano para que Emma la cogiera.

-Vamos - contestó la princesa cogiendo la mano de la reina.

No muy lejos tres personas miraban la escena contentos.

-Hacen buena pareja - susurró Blanca contenta al ver a su hija feliz.

-Ya te digo - afirmó Anna, feliz de ver a su hermana con ese brillo.

-Tenía ganas de ver a mi madre feliz - les aseguro Henry.

-Pero tu no quieres que Emma acabe con la evil queen?-preguntó Anna confusa.

-Yo solo quiero ver a Emma y a mi madre feliz, y aunque me gustaría que estuvieran juntas, quiero verlas sonreír - confesó Henry.

-Eres un buen hijo Henry -se lo aseguro Blanca.

-Y si algún día, tienes hermanos, serás un buen hermano mayor - dijo Anna contenta.

-Pero sabes, creo que mi madre, también puede hacer feliz a Emma - confesó Henry.

-Algo me dice que las dos, la pueden hacer muy feliz, tengo ganas de saber a quién elige - confesó contenta Blanca.

-Tengo una idea, yo y Kristoff, ayudaremos a Elsa y tu y Blanca ayudareis a Regina - propuso Anna.

-Esto será divertido - dijo Blanca.

-Bien - aseguró Henry - abuela no vamos a perder.

-Yo tampoco pienso perder - les avisó Anna antes de irse antes buscar a su acompañante de equipo.

-Y cómo llamaremos a nuestra operación?-preguntó Blanca curiosa.

-Pues..SwanQueen. .si operación swanqueen, ya sabes por qué Emma es cisne y porque mi madre es una reina - dijo Henry.

-Un buen nombre - le aseguro Blanca.

**Continuará. ...**

**Espero que os haya gustado y he decidido que, vosotros votéis por quien se queda Emma con Elsa o Regina? Lo que tengan más votos, serán la pareja ganadora y bueno esa será la que allá en el final de esta historia.**

**Aviso en esta historia abran villanos, tardarán algo en salir.**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Swan Queen:7**

**Frozen Swan:0**

**Pobre Elsa, me da pena.**

**.Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen sería totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice**

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras hablaban de la operación,

Regina estaba en su cuarto, contenta del abrazo que le había dado Emma, hasta que pudo oír unas voces que provenían del los pasillos.

-Este debe de ser un cuarto de alguien importante - dijo Elsa.

-Del rey?-preguntó Emma curiosa.

-Puede ser - afirmó la rubia.

La morena quiso salir de su cuarto y matar a la reina del hielo, esa rubia se creía que conocía perfectamente a su rubia pero si se conocían de menos de un mes y pensaba que podía conquistarla, en serio, esa reina no conocía a Emma Swan para nada.

-"Calma Regina, hoy a la noche bailaras con Emma y a harás que se habrá más sus sentimientos...no me daré por vencida...Emma será mía" pensó la ex reina mientras sonreía al espejo.

Así pasó la tarde, hasta que se volvió

de noche.

Todos estaban en la fiesta, esperando a los de la realeza.

-Mama estas increible-exclamó Henry al ver a la morena vestida con un vestido rojo.

-Puedes ir a ver como esta tu otra madre vestida?-preguntó la morena, antes de oír el aviso.

-Con todos ustedes, la reina Blancanieves, el rey Encantador y su hija la princesa Emma - anuncio.

De la misma salieron Blancanieves, Encantador y la última fue Emma.

-O mi madre - suspiraron Regina y Elsa al ver a la princesa, en un vestido rojo y su pelo recogido en un moño y sus labios pintados de rojo estaban más sabrosos.

-Jamás pensé que vería a mi madre, como una princesa - admitió Henry

-No pensaba que volvería a ver a la princesa Leia - comento Garfio.

Regina entonces se quedó mirando a la rubia fijamente, con que eso la quería decir cuando volvió del pasado antes de sus estúpidos padres empezarán a preguntarle cosas.

-"Por eso sentí atracción por aquella misteriosa princesa"-pensó la morena mientras miraba fijamente a Emma.

-Pues aquí la ves, pero claro está vez no está para ayudar a Blancanieves a cometer un robó- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Tu eras aquella quien me ayudó a escapar?-preguntó Blanca antes de abrazar a su hija - Gracias.

-Os lo debía después de haber arruinado vuestro encuentro - dijo la rubia disculpandose.

-No pasa nada-dijo la reina - Podéis seguir bailando - informó la reina al ver a todos parados.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día que mi hija estuviera en su primera bola - dijo David un poco triste.

Emma abrazo a su padre.

-Tranquilo papa - dijo Emma tranquilizandole y separándose para bajar las escaleras.

-"Bien, Regina, ahora tienes que pedirle un baile a Emma, he sido una reina...no debería ponerme nerviosa"-pensó la reina antes de acercarse a la rubia pero al parecer David se adelantó.

-Querría ser el primero?-preguntó David.

-Bien - contestó Emma antes de empezar a bailar con su padre.

-"Otro que no deja de entrometerse en mi final feliz"-pensó la morena apretando los puños.

-Espero ser la próxima"-pensó Elsa al mirar la escena.

Pero ninguna de las dos tuvo suerte de bailar con Emma, ya que la princesa bailo con tantos que ya no pudo más.

La rubia quizá salir a fuera a tomar el aire y Regina al ver eso salió detrás de ella.

-Eres la atención del reino, querida - contestó Regina parándose al lado de la rubia.

-Sí - contestó la rubia antes de sentir la mano de la ex reina en su mano.

-Se que es difícil acontrumbarse a tener tanta atención solo por un título, créeme lo se, sabes puede que la mayoría solo quiera acércase a ti por ser salvadora o princesa pero me quiero acercarme a ti para conocerte mejor - contestó la morena mientras la atraía mientras la cogía de la cintura.

-Regina, no se que intentas hacer pero creo que no está bien que estemos tan cerca, soy una princesa y tu una reina - intentó la rubia pero eso solo acercó más a la morena a la rubia.

-Princesa y reina, buena y malvada, heroína y villana...eso son solo títulos que dejaron de significar algo para mi desde que caí por ti - confesó la oji marrón.

-Qué? -preguntó la rubia aterrorizada mientras la morena se intentaba acercar más a los labios de la princesa.

-No te das cuenta aun? Te amo Emma - confesó la morena - antes de que acabase la maldición...por eso te intente de envenenar para así para que te quedarás en Storybrooke aunque fuese dormida - siguió confesando la oji marrón - cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de ti y aun sigo haciendo, no podía más, necesitaba contártelo.

-No podías haberme contando antes de que muriese Neal?-preguntó la rubia intentando soltarse del agarre de la ex reina.

-Lo intente millones de veces,pero estabas ocupada y cuando volviste del pasado, con esa sonrisa, te lo iba a decir pero tus estúpidos padres lo tuvieron que arruinar con sus preguntas y después apareció la reina del hielo y su tía y te quitaron más tiempo y no importa cuando luchaba por tenerte un minuto a solas conmigo...tu amiga siempre tenía que aparecer...por eso e tenido que contártelo ahora..Te amo tanto Emma, que me volvería de nuevo la reina malvada, si ese fuese tu deseo - respondió Regina con tono más ronco al decir lo último.

La rubia se asustó al ver ese brillo oscuro, era la persona que la encerró en las mazmorras, aquella quien intento destruir a sus padres, no era la Regina que estaba cambiando era la parte oscura..La reina malvada.

-Regina - susurró la rubia para cerrar y abrir los ojos de nuevo, era imposible que ella volviera a sus viejos hábitos después de tanto esfuerzo.

-Haces una magia preciosa-se impresionó la morena al ver como salia la aurora boreal.

Emma no se había dado cuenta que había hecho magia.

-Sí no fuese por Elsa, no creo que pudiera hacerlo - confesó la oji verde, orgullosa de su magia - tengo presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que os pase nada malo a ti o la Henry - juro la morena - entramos para adentro?

_Yo ahora voy - respondió la rubia y cuando vio que la morena había desaparecido, suspiró.

-"Creo que Regina, está intentando animarme a su manera,nadie puede enamorarse de una persona tan rota, de una chica perdida"-pensó la rubia antes de sentir un brazo en el hombro..Elsa.

-Sabes, te debo muchas cosas Emma - dijo la reina con honestidad.

-Creo que yo más a ti, si no fuera por ti, no tendría poderes y ni tendría mucha confianza en mí misma - confesó la princesa.

-Nos quedamos por igual - admitió Elsa.

-Mejor...sabes gracias a ti..cambie opinión sobre las de la realeza..cuando fui al pasado, conocí a muchos de la realeza eran muy creídos y no parecía que se preocupaban por los suyos pero cuando te conocí..supe que aun había más como mi madre o como Regina, leal y se preocupa por sus habitantes - confesó Emma.

-Al principio de cuando me convertí en reina..no fue nada fácil..no dejaba que nadie viera mis sentimientos..era fría incluso con Anna - se puso triste al recordar eso - pero después, gracias a Anna, Olaf, Sven y Sven todo se arregló y me di cuenta que podía usar mis poderes sin hacer daño a nadie - le informó Elsa.

-Quienes son Olaf y Sven?-preguntó la princesa con curiosidad.

-Olaf es un muñeco de nieve, si algún día vienes a Arendelle te lo presentaré y Sven es el reno, que es el amigo de Kristoff y se me olvidaba avisarte de algo..si algún día vienen aquí personas de las islas del sur o de Weselton..tienes que evitarlos a toda costa - le aviso Elsa

-Esta bien - admitió Emma, queriendo saber más sobre esos reinos, igual preguntaría a Anna?

De mientras, un poco lejos de islas del sur, el príncipe Hans ardía de furia.

-"Juro que Arendelle cobrará"-pensó con furia el pelirrojo, mientras tiraba libros con furia antes de caerle un libro abierto de magia.

-Hechizos de magia? Cueva de los elementos?-dijo el mientras su sonrisa crecía - ya se donde esta esto, la próxima vez todos me temeran-susurro malvadamente antes de dirigirse ahí.

**Continuará. .**

**Ahí está el villano de la historia, Hans.**

**Espero que os guste y comentar si quereis conti.Y si no habeis votado,votar por swan queen o frozen swan.**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Swan Queen:8**

**Frozen Swan:1**

**.Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen sería totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice**

**Capítulo 6**

Después de estar hablando, un buen rato, Elsa y Emma entraron de nuevo al salón, donde Regina al verlas, puso mala cara.

-Emma, que tal, te gusta la fiesta?-preguntó Blanca.

-Sí, está bien es un poco nuevo todo esto pero creo que me haré a la idea- dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Eso nos pasa a todos en su primera fiesta - se lo aseguro Blanca con una sonrisa.

Regina vio que la rubia estaba sonriendo que no pudo más y tuvo que decir lo que tenia guardado.

-Encantador, Blanca necesito pediros algo - empezó la morena un poco nerviosa.

-Claro - respondió Encantador.

La morena miró a la rubia un momento antes de dirigirse a los dos idiotas.

-Quiero que me permitáis cortejar a vuestra hija - pidió la ex reina.

-Qué? -se quedó sorprendido el príncipe-"la ex mayor archienemiga de mi esposa esta pidiendo que le demos su bendición?"-el pobre no se podía creer.

-Por mi esta bien - afirmó Blanca contenta de que la morena ya se había atrevido - y que piensas tu, David?

El príncipe miró a su esposa y por su mirada decía que si decía que no, no le hablaría y no dejaría que eso pasara.

-Claro, por supuesto - respondió él rápidamente - tienes nuestro permiso de cortejar a Emma.

-"No me digas que todo lo que me había dicho Regina era verdad? Esta enamorada de mi?"-empezó a pensar Emma y al cruzar la mirada con la ex reina se asustó más, era una mirada cargada de amor y era muy obvio que no era amor de amistad.

-Voy a tomar el aire otra vez - se excusó la princesa antes de ir al balcón otra vez.

-Por qué has huido?-preguntó una voz joven.

-Henry - susurró ella, viendo como el chico se ponía al lado suyo.

-Te creía más fuerte, mamá - dijo el adolescente.

-Henry lo que pasa es..-intento explicar ella pero no encontraba palabras ya que ella tampoco se podía explicar.

-No me digas nada...Se que aun te sientes mal por la muerte de mi padre pero tienes que pasar página - intento el pequeño Mills.

-Henry...-intento la rubia.

-Se que tienes miedo..esta bien tener miedo todos tenemos algún miedo pero no puedes esconderte de las personas que te pueden hacerte feliz, puede que mi madre allá sido la reina malvada pero se que es la persona que una vez que ama, le da todo su amor..y contigo pasara igual te lo aseguro..deja que te corteje y veras que estoy en lo cierto y si al final no sientes nada por mi madre lo entenderé pero dale una oportunidad - suplico el - por favor.

-Esta bien,me podrá cortejar pero áviso que aunque me pueda cortejar no quiere decir que le dejó entrar en mi corazón, tendrá que romper muchas barreras para eso - se lo aviso la rubia-"intentare abrirme por Henry"

-Tranquila,mi madre ya se esperaba eso - se lo aseguro el adolescente - no te arrepentirás ma.

-Sí tu lo dices - dijo Emma mientras entraban de nuevo en el salón.

-Estas bien?-preguntó Regina preocupada.

-Sí, sólo que no me esperaba que nadie me cortejara y menos una reina - dijo Emma intentando no parecer que mentía aunque también decía la verdad.

-Entonces aceptas que te corteje?-preguntó la morena, feliz.

-Sí y si no te importa, puedes empezar a cortejarme desde mañana a la mañana - dijo Emma.

-Bien, claro debes de estar cansada, buenas noches princesa - contestó la morena antes de besarla en la mano y irse a dormir ya que mañana seria un gran día.

Mientras con los invitados de Arendelle, Anna no sabía porqué su hermana tampoco había pedido cortejar a la princesa.

-Pero porque no lo has hecho?-preguntó Anna sosprendida.

-Aparte de que no quería que Emma sintiera que su otra amiga también estaba enamorada de ella..yo pienso conquistar a Emma bueno lentamente y pacientemente y quiero que ella se entere por sí misma sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella no tan repentinamente - confesó Elsa antes de dirigirse a la rubia y besarle la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Emma espero que duermas bien - susurró la reina con su sonrisa antes de irse.

-Tu hermana es muy opuesta a ti, Anna y por sus palabras de ahora, son más puntos a mi favor - dijo Kristoff.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, ha dicho que va intentar conquistarla pacientemente y lentamente cosa que de ti, sería muy raro ya que alguien se comprometió con alguien que había conocido en menos de 10 minutos - se lo recordó el.

-Sí, ya sé, no debí confiar sólo porque tenía una carita encantadora - dijo Anna - me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora.

-Ese creído? Seguramente estará planeando una venganza imposible - dijo Kristoff.

Los dos empezaron a hablar mientras que no sabían que en una cueva un poco lejos del reino de las islas, Hans ya había llegado ahí.

Al entrar en la cueva abrió un libro y al abrir sintió como un gran poder, entraba en el.

-Bueno, ahora que seguramente tendré un reino necesitaré una reina..-empezó el malvadamente - bien, poderes mágicos decirme quién se merece ser digna de ser la madre de mis hijos y esposa? -preguntó él mientras veía como su magia creaba una imagen y salía un nombre debajo de ella.

Al ver la imagen, el príncipe sonrió perversamente, era perfecta.

-Emma..un nombre precioso tanto como tu belleza..hoy iré a visitarte para conocerte mejor..en sueños.-susurró él mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia, igual caía enamorado de ella - serás mía - prometió él antes de desaparecer en un humo negro, hoy haría una visita a su futura esposa.

**Continuará...**

**Se que no ha habido mucho enfrentamiento entre Elsa y Regina pero quería que Hans ya empezará a hacer de las suyas.**

**Conseguirá Hans cumplir su propósito? O se lo impedirán nuestros héroes? **

**Eso ya se verá, si queréis conti ya sabéis comentarios y aún habrá más enfrentamientos entre Elsa y Regina que por eso se llama Fire vs Ice.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Y si al final frozen swan no gana, ya tengo a alguien pensado para Elsa pero eso ya sabreis quien sera en el epilogo.**

**Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Swan Queen:9**

**Frozen Swan:2**

**.Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen sería totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice**

**Capítulo 7**

En el castillo de la ex reina,Emma dormía profundamente en su cama,pero parecía que no era un sueño más bien,una pesadilla.

Sueño de Emma.

Emma estaba en un salón de baile que jamás había visto y bueno eso no era raro ya que ella era nueva en ese mundo,la rubia miró fijamente a ese sitio tan desconocido y sintió algo de temor al ver que ella era la única que estaba en el salón pero intentó esconder aquel temor,lo cual se le hizo más difícil al poder sentir una misteriosa presencia muy cerca de ella.

-Quien anda por ahí? -preguntó ella mientras intentaba ocultar su miedo,pero de repente vio como las luces se apagaban y como una voz malvada se escuchaba por el salón.

-Bienvenida,a nuestro futuro salón de bailes,Emma - habló la voz,y la rubia sintió como alguien,la tocaba la mejilla y ella se separó de la misma.

-Veo que,no me lo vas a poner fácil. .interesante eso me gusta más - afirmó el sujeto.

-Quien eres?-preguntó Emma intentando ver a esa persona pero no veía nada,solo oscuridad.

-Eso,mi hermosa rubia,lo sabrás enseguida - le prometió él y con decir eso Emma se despertó.

-Era una pesadilla - dijo ella en voz baja,antes de intentar dormirse de nuevo pero el miedo de encontrarse con esa persona no dejaba que cerrará los ojos ni que despejará su mente.

La rubia decidió levantarse de la cama y no se quedó nada tranquila que aun era de noche y menos en ese castillo tan oscuro a la noche.

Emma,abrió la puerta de su cuarto y empezó a caminar por los pasillos mientras su mano creaba una pequeña bola de luz,estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que unos pasos se acercaron a ella y la tocaron en el hombro,haciendo que Emma se volteara dispuesta a atacar.

-Tranquila,Emma,soy yo,Elsa - habló la reina con voz suave.

-Elsa..que haces a estas horas,levantada?-pregunto la ojiverde al ver a la reina de Arendelle.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti - afirmó ella con una de sus sonrisas - porque no vamos a fuera y así podemos hablar sin despertar a nadie - propuso la rubia quien la princesa le dio la razón y las dos salieron a fuera.

Las dos se quedaron mirando al cielo que estaba alumbrado por la luna y algunas estrellas.

-Bueno,dímelo,qué hacías a estas horas,caminando por los oscuros pasillos?-preguntó la reina con curiosidad.

Emma al ver sus ojos,entendió que no podía ocultarlo de Elsa.

-E tenido una pesadilla,pero al contrario de tener la pesadilla de como Neal moría,esta vez era diferente - empezó ella y al ver la cara de su amiga,supo que tenía que continuar - en esta pesadilla,yo estaba en un salón desconocido y además estaba sola,derrepente vi como las luces se apagaban y como una sombra me hablaba y me acariciaba la mejilla,esa voz se me hacía muy real - contó Emma mientras intentaba ocultar su miedo,Elsa al ver eso,puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Solo ha sido,una pesadilla y además si fuese verdad,tendría que pasar por muchas personas antes de llegar a ti,créeme - se lo juro Elsa intentando calmarla.

-Ahora te toca a ti - se lo aseguro Emma.

-Bien..estoy preocupada por mi reino,Arendelle,creo que es una de las desventajas de ser reina,si estás lejos de tu reino,después a la noche no puedes descansar,al menos eso me pasa a mi.

-Hoy voy a pedirle a mi madre,a ver si nos deja que vayamos por una temporada a Arendelle,no sólo para que duermas mejor sino para que conozcamos lo que no conocemos Arendelle-habló sonriente la salvadora al ver a su amiga sonriendo.

-Gracias,Emma - afirmó la reina antes de poner una sonrisa traviesa - tengo una idea como podemos hacer que te olvides de tu pesadilla - comentó ella mientras con su mano hacía que todo en donde estaban se llenará de nieve.

-Cómo? -preguntó Emma no sabiendo,ya que ella nunca había jugado a la nieve.

-Pues podemos hacer esto - empezó la reina antes de lanzarle una bola de nieve en toda la cara de la princesa.

-Enserio?-se quejó la rubia al sentir nieve por su cara y oír como la reina se reía- bien su majestad,haré que te arrepientes de tu risa - le advirtió Emma antes de hacer por primera vez una bola de nieve y lanzarselo a la reina haciendo que su risa parará y que mirará desafiante a la princesa.

-Bien,princesa si guerra quieres,guerra tendrás - le aviso Elsa antes de crear montones de bolas de nieve.

-Oh oh-dijo Emma al ver tantas bolas de nieve.

Las dos empezaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve,mientras se reían y haciendo que olviden por un momento sus temores,después de están un rato jugando a guerras de nieve,a la reina se le ocurrió una idea.

-Emma?-preguntó Elsa.

-Sí?-contestó la rubia mirando a su amiga.

-Qué tal si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?-preguntó la reina mientras creaba más nieve para que pudieran hacerlo.

-Claro - contestó la salvadora entusiasmada,jamás había hecho un muñeco de nieve.

Las dos empezaron a hacerlo juntas,hasta que lo terminaron y en ese momento vieron como el sol salía.

-Elsa,gracias - dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras Elsa limpiaba el desastre.

-No hay de qué - contestó la reina antes de que entraran al castillo y toparse con la ex reina que al ver a Elsa intentó calmar las ganas de arrancar su corazón y romperlo pero no podía porque aunque no estuviese Emma ella se enteraría que ella había sido.

-Buenos días, queridos,hoy habéis madrugado mucho..puedo saber porqué?-preguntó la morena mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Emma ha tenido un mal sueño y he salido con ella para que se le pasara - contestó Elsa no gustandole la mirada que le daba la reina a la salvadora,estaba haciéndole muy incómoda a la rubia y no le gustaba nada eso.

-Emma,querida puedes ir al salón, el desayuno ya esta en la mesa - habló la reina con su voz más suave.

Emma miró preocupada a Elsa y a Regina.

-Tranquila,todo esta bien - contestó la reina del hielo con una de sus sonrisas.

Emma se calmo un poco y fue al salón donde estaban ya todos comiendo.

-Aléjate de ella - dijo Regina antes de invocar una bola de fuego - o te aviso,querida que lo pasaras muy mal - le advirtió la morena - soy yo la que la está cortejando no tu,así que haz el favor de apartarte.

-Me lo estas,diciendo todo el rato,su majestad y pienso repetirlo,no dejaré a Emma en manos de un ser como tu - juro Elsa fríamente - ahora,si me permite voy a desayunar y al no ser como tu,no pienso hablarle a Emma de tus amenazas,tendrías que estar muy agradecida y si piensas que poniéndote esos escandalosos vestidos - señalando al vestido de la morena - van a hacer que te ayuden a que ella caiga por ti,estas muy equivocada,lo único que hace es hacerle más incómoda,buenos días Regina - dijo Elsa muy enfadada antes de irse a desayunar.

Cuando,la reina del hielo desapareció, Regina estaba tan enfadada que destruyó todos los espejos que estaban cerca de ella.

-"Vas a tragarte tus palabras,Elsa de Arendelle,Emma estará en mis brazos te guste o no y voy a hacer que Emma se acostumbre a mis vestidos,y cuando llegue ese día, espero que no tenga que volver a verte,ahora a prepararme para que empieze mi cortejo,Emma no daré ni un respiro hasta que me ames,vete preparándote salvadora porque no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer"-pensó la morena antes de irse a cambiarse.

Después de desayunar,Emma empezó a caminar por los pasillos que no se dio cuenta que estaba mojado,que empezó a patinar y al ver que había escaleras,cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto del suelo pero en cambio sólo sintió unos brazos que la habían cogió, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de la ex reina.

-Creo que he hecho bien,en venir por estos pasillos - afirmó Regina,mientras que Emma se bajó de los brazos de la morena.

-Gracias - admitió Emma

-Solo eso?No me vas a dar nada a cambio?-se desilusionó la morena.

-Y que esperas,Regina?-preguntó la rubia mirando el traje de la reina,parecía un traje diseñado para ir a montar en caballo,llevaba una larga capa roja,un pantalón negro y una camisa negra y arriba de su pelo llevaba un sombrero negro y llevaba el pelo largo suelto.

-Nunca pensé que,tendrías pelo largo - dijo Emma sosprendida - Es de verdad?

-No...es una peluca - dijo irónicamente la morena - Claro que es de verdad,y además si también llevaba el pelo suelto en el baile de Midas - se lo recordó ella.

-Pues,estaba tan concentrada en ayudar a mi madre de escapar de tus garras que no me fije - afirmó Emma.

-Pues es una pena que no te hubieses fijado,porque yo me fije totalmente por la princesa Leia mejor dicho tu Emma,si yo te podía ver,detrás de ese disfraz,recuerda que soy la evil queen

-La ex evil queen - le recordó Emma.

-Bueno,a lo que íbamos,sabes lo que quiero a cambio,una cosa que deseo desde el día que supe que estaba enamorada de ti,quiero besar tus labios - admitió la morena mientras intentaba acercar a la rubia.

-Mira,Regina que te deje que me cortejes no significa que puedes ir pidiéndome que haber si me besas - dijo Emma muy decidida.

-Sabes Emma?Voy a darte un consejo,cuando quiero una cosa,siempre lo consigo,y está vez no será diferente,voy a hacer que caigas rendida a mis pies - se lo aseguro la morena.

-Yo rendida a tus pies?En tus sueños su majestad pero aquí, no me tendrás jamás - se lo prometió la rubia.

-Eso querida,ya lo veremos y ahora vayamos a caminar - ordenó la morena mientras agarraba la muñeca de la rubia y las dos empezaron empezaron a caminar,mientras dentro del castillo dos cabezas salían de su escondite.

-Creo que nuestro plan ha funcionado - sonrió Blancanieves mientras tenía en la mano un balde ahora vacío.

-Sí, con lo cabezota que es mi madre, hará que nuestro plan valga la pena - sonrió el adolescente.

-Pero Emma,no se va dejar abrir tan fácilmente - se lo recordó su abuela.

-Pero nosotros la ayudaremos para que mi ma,al final se abra - se lo aseguro Henry.

-Blanca estás aquí? - preguntó David antes de rebalarse y caerse.

-Creo que deberíamos, limpiar el charco antes de que alguien se haga daño - propuso Blanca.

-Estoy contigo - afirmó el pequeño.

De mientras con la ex reina y la salvadora,la rubia se sentía un poco cansada,no había dormido mucho y por eso había momentos que bostezaba.

-Emma,te aburres conmigo?-preguntó Regina al oír el quinto bostezo desde que salieron del castillo.

-No,solo es que hoy no he dormido muy bien y estoy un poco cansada - admitió la rubia antes de que la morena se sentará en el césped y tocó dos veces el suelo al lado suyo para que la princesa se sentará allí.

Emma se sentó al lado de la morena y sintió como,la morena la agarraba y la tiraba en contra de su hombro donde estaba muy agusto.

-Por hoy te permito,que te eches una siesta pero a partir de mañana,ya iré en serio,así que ya puedes dormir bien esta noche - se lo prometió Regina - ahora duerme.

La rubia cerró los ojos y pudo oír un te amo de parte de la morena mientras sentía como la ex reina la agarraba de la cintura.

Y esta vez no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

Pasaron las horas y Emma y Regina volvieron al palacio y empezaron a cenar.

Emma al ver a su madre,soltó la pregunta que quería soltar.

-Mama,podemos ir mañana a Arendelle?-preguntó la salvadora.

-Claro que sí - contestó la reina - mañana al alba partiremos rumbo a Arendelle.

Esa noche todos se fueron pronto a dormir,Emma al llegar a su habitación vio como,había un copo de nieve congelado y cerca de él había una nota.

"Espero que esto te ayude para no tener pesadillas.

Que duermas bien.

Elsa"

La rubia sonrió a la carta y se puso el collar de nieve,iba a meterse en la cama,cuando un cuervo entró en su habitación,con una rosa y una nota.

Emma cogió la rosa y la dejó en la cama y leyó la nota que olía a manzanas.

"Me hubiese gustado,darte una manzana pero no se que cara pondría tu madre al ver que estarías comiendo una de las frutas que no se lleva muy bien,entonces esta rosa te la regalo a ti,a la mujer más hermosa de todos los reinos y a la más terca por supuesto,espero ver la rosa en un florero ya que así,igual te protege de las pesadillas,bueno que duermas bien.

Te quiero.

Regina/EvilQueen"

Emma creó un florero con su magia en frente de un espejo y allí metió metió la rosa.

-Buenas noches,Regina - susurró ella,mirando al espejo.

La rubia se metió a su cama antes de mirar al copo de nieve - Buenas noches Elsa- y con esas palabras se durmió y esa noche,no tuvo ni una pesadilla.

De mientras con,Hans éste,miraba las páginas del libro,hasta que encontró lo que quería, esta vez los muñecos enormes de la reina no le asustarian no cuando él podía hacer cientos de ellos.

-Mi primera conquista será aquel reino que hizo que quedase como una vergüenza,Arendelle y después iré a por ti,mi rubia - sonrió el perversamente al recordar a su futura esposa - y juntos reinaremos en todo los reinos.

**Continuará...**

**Ya se que estáis diciendo el porque todo le pasa a Emma,bueno es que si casi todos van a por la rubia,Regina se pondrá muy celosa,posesiva y protectiva de ella ella y me encanta ponerla así en los cuentos.**

**Lo siento si estoy haciendo a los personajes fuera de su carácter.**

**Si queréis saber como sigue comentar.**

**Ahora nuestros protagonistas se van a Arendelle, a quienes conocerán allí? **

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Swan Queen:8**

**Frozen Swan:2**

**.Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen sería totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice. **

**Capítulo 8**

Al siguiente día, todos se despertaron pronto,bueno, todos menos una.

-Mama despierta - intento Henry mientras Emma aun estaba durmiendo.

-Mama..aún es pronto deja de ser una pesada - se quejó la rubia en sueños.

Blancanieves intentó despertar a su hija cariñosamente.

-Un ratito más...-siguió quejándose la princesa.

Derrepente entró Regina en el cuarto.

-Se puede saber por qué estáis tardando tanto?-preguntó ella antes de que Henry señalará a Emma.

La morena se acercó a la cama y se quedó embobada por la carita tan mona que tenía al estar dormida.

-Emma,despierta - intento la ex reina pero la rubia no quería abrir los ojos.

-Sí esto fuese tan sencillo como romper un hechizo de sueño - dijo Blanca antes de mirar a la ex reina,quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por la idea que me has dado,querida - contestó Regina antes de agarrar el mentón de la rubia y acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

-Y entonces,la ex reina malvada beso a su princesa con un beso de amor verdadero - contó la morena sonriendo antes de besar los labios de la rubia.

Emma sintió que se quedaba sin aire,abrió los ojos para ver como Regina,la estaba besando!

La morena se separó lentamente para sonreír a la cara de la rubia que estaba muy roja.

Emma de un segundo a otro,se levantó rápidamente de la cama,queriendo estar más lejos de la ex reina.

-Pero se puede saber a que ha venido eso?-preguntó la rubia enfadada y roja como un tomate.

-Para despertarte de tu maldición querida-se burló Regina - soy tu amor verdadero.

-Tu no eres mi amor verdadero - contra taco la rubia,ni podía imaginarse que sería teniendo a Regina como su amor verdadero.

-Sabes perfectamente,que eso princesa Swan,es mentira,soy tu amor verdadero - dijo la morena mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes - ahora que te has despertado,tenemos que irnos.

Henry y Blanca al oír eso,salieron del shock que se habían quedado al ver el beso de la reina a la princesa.

-Abuela,algún día, que te parece si escribimos istorias sobre la reina y la princesa?-preguntó Henry.

-Será la mejor idea del mundo - afirmó Blanca.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo,Emma iba un poco alejada de esos tres,no quería estar cerca de aquella que la había besado sin su permiso y sospechaba que su madre y su hijo estarían ayudando a la ex reina.

-Vamos querida,ve más rápido o debo cargarte en brazos?-se burló de nuevo la morena pero se moría de ganas de coger de nuevo en sus brazos a Emma.

-Ni hablar - se quejó la rubia antes de caminar más rápido.

Cuando llegaron,David se les acercó primero.

-Al fin,llegáis - dijo él simplemente antes de que se subieran al barco rumbo a Arendelle.

En el viaje,Elsa se acercó a Emma quien estaba mirando al mar.

-Puedo,saber por qué habéis tardado tanto?-preguntó Elsa con curiosidad.

-Me había, quedado dormida - dijo Emma simplemente con un poco de vergüenza.

-Tranquila,no pasa nada por quedarse dormida,Anna es igual - afirmó la reina sonriendole - Emma,sientes algo por ella?-preguntó la rubia seriamente.

-Claro que no siento nada por esa ex reina malvada cabezota - habló nerviosamente la rubia.

-En ningún momento he mencionado a Regina - confesó Elsa,con una sonrisa forzada al oír la respuesta de la rubia - así que,dime verdaderamente Emma,estás enamorada de Regina?-preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sé - contestó la rubia mirando al mar.

-No lo sabes?-preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

-Estoy confusa,tengo tantos sentimientos,Regina me gusta creo que más que Neal pero aun siento algo por el - empezó la rubia sintiéndose culpable por esos sentimientos- y además después se que siento algo por ti, Elsa pero no se que es.

Elsa se quedó congelada a esa confesión,Emma podía sentir algo más de amistad por ella o no,se tendría que sacrificar,no sólo para saber si podía tener una oportunidad con ella,sino que para que Emma dejará de tener esos sentimientos confusos.

La reina hizo una rosa de hielo.

-Puedo yo también cortejarte?Así podemos saber lo que sientes por mi y despejar esos sentimientos confusos - dijo Elsa honestamente.

-Elsa tú..-se quedó la rubia sin palabras.

-Me gustas Emma - afirmó la reina - yo también quiero saber hasta dónde puedo llegar a quererte de esta manera,es la primera vez que siento por alguien un cariño de amiga y un amor de amante,quiero saber cual es más fuerte - confesó la oji azul.

Emma cogió la rosa de hielo antes de mirar a la reina de Arendelle.

-Por mi esta bien - confesó la oji verde sonriendo.

-Mira ahí está, Arendelle - señaló Elsa al reino que se empezaba a ver el reino.

En unos minutos,todos desembarcaron el barco.

-Es increíble - se asombraron Emma y Henry.

-Tampoco es para tanto - se quejó la morena mientras intentaba no ponerse celosa al ver las caras entusiasmadas de Henry y Emma al ver Arendelle.

-Elsa!Anna!Kristoff!Estáis aquí! -gritó alguien mientras corría hacia ellos.

Un muñeco de nieve?

-Olaf - gritaron las dos hermanas antes de abrazarlo.

-Ese muñeco de nieve ha hablado?-preguntaron los del bosque encantado sorprendidos.

-Olaf,estos son Blanca,David,Henry,Emma y Regina - les presento Elsa - Chicos este es Olaf,un muñeco de nieve que hice cuando me sentí libre sin ataduras - confesó la reina.

-Hola a todos soy Olaf y me encantan los abrazos calentitos - dijo el muñeco abrazando a Emma.

-Encantada Olaf - contestó la rubia sonriendo.

-Yo soy Henry,encantado de conocerte Olaf - dijo el adolescente entusiasmo de ver a un muñeco de nieve parlante.

Después que el muñeco abrazara a todos incluso a Regina,iban a empezar a caminar cuando pudieron oír un ruido muy pesado y grande y vieron a un gigante enorme acercarse a ellos.

Regina sin dudarlo se puso enfrente de Emma y Henry para protegerlos y David y Blanca se pusieron al lado de ella para protegerles.

-Tranquilos,no os atacará si yo no se lo digo - intento Elsa calmarlos - este es Marshallow, es un muñeco de nieve que hice para que me defendiera y aunque parece que tiene cara de pocos amigos,es un gran amigo amigo y muy cariñoso y hace muy bien el trabajo de defensor - dijo la reina mientras era abrazada por el gran muñeco de nieve.

-Sí, lo sabemos - contestaron Anna,Kristoff y Olaf recordando cuando conocieron por primera a vez al gran muñeco de nieve.

-Oye,Elsa que es eso que esta ahí arriba?-preguntó el adolescente señalado a algo luminoso que estaba en la montaña.

-Es mi castillo de hielo - contestó ella.

-Un castillo de hielo?-preguntaron Emma y Henry emocionados - podremos ir algún día?

-Claro,por mi no hay ningún problema - contestó la reina - porque ahora no vamos al castillo de Arendelle?

-Bien - contestaron todos contentos menos la evil queen quien lanzaba miradas de muertes a Elsa.

-"Si fuese mi yo de el pasado,ya estaría bajo tierra y su precioso reino destruido"-pensó Regina mientras sus ojos se volvían violetas por un instante.

Emma fue la única quien se dio cuenta en el cambio de color en la morena,estaba preocupada de que Regina vuelva a ser aquella quien destruyó tantas vidas y quien se hizo tanto daño a sí misma y temía que si no elegía a la morena esta se volvería en ella de nuevo.

-"En que me e metido"-pensó la rubia mientras se culpaba por tener un corazón tan inútil.

Elsa estaba hablando animadamente con su hermana cuando sintió un escalofrío.

-Elsa estas bien?-preguntó Anna.

-Sí, tranquila estoy perfectamente - mintió la reina con una sonrisa forzada que al parecer convenció a su hermana.

-"Algo no está bien,presiento que algo oscuro se avecina a Arendelle"-peso la rubia antes de mirar a su rival quien le seguía lanzando miradas de muerte-"No..ella no es capaz,sino perdería a Henry y Emma para siempre..pero entonces quién puede ser esa amenaza?".

No muy lejos Hans miraba con tremendo odio a la reina de las nieves y a su hermana.

-Ya falta poco,para borrarlos del mapa para siempre - contestó él con ira antes de sosprenderse de ver a la reina malvada,Blancanieves y Encantador en Arendelle,que están haciendo allí?Después vio a un adolescente y por último su sonrisa se hizo más malvada,su rubia estaba allí.

El príncipe en ese momento invoco a un cuervo que era el capitán de su ejército,que aparte de hablar podría convertise en cualquier criatura.

-Qué necesitáis mi señor?-preguntó el malvadamente.

-Necesito que te quedes vigilando que todo está como debe estar - dijo el príncipe.

-Y tu a donde iras?-preguntó él con curiosidad.

-A traerme a mi mujer - respondió Hans mientras sus ojos se volvían más oscuros.

-A la rubia?Ahora que la miro,es una buena presa - contestó el cuervo antes de ser lanzado a la pared.

-No vuelvas a mirar a mi mujer así, ella es mía y solamente mía y no me gustan que nadie la mire ní la toque,solo la compartiré con mis hijos y con nadie más,está claro?Porque o sino correrás el mismo destino que todos ellos - le advirtió el príncipe con veneno.

-Sí. .lo e entendido - respondió el cuervo asustado.

Hans al oír eso,soltó al cuervo.

-Bien,ahora que te ha quedado claro,me voy a buscar a mi futura esposa - y con decir eso se fue en un humo negro.

Continuará. ..

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. **

**Y ya se que hago a Emma más débil pero la culpa de eso lo tiene mi mente.**

**Mente:Bien,vamos a hacer a Emma más débil y a Regina más fuerte.**

**Yo:Lo normal,es que fuera al revés. **

**Mente:Me da igual..me gusta más así y punto y final.**

**Y es por eso,que hago a Emma más débil. .si ,soy un caso perdido pero qué le vamos a ser.**

**Ya sabéis para conti,comenatrios **

**Hoy acabo de escribir una nueva istoria que se llama dont be afraid,pero no se si la continuo o no aquí os dejo de que va: Emma es la chica de establos(y lo recuerda todo) y hija de Blancanieves y que esta apunto de casarse con Regina al fin, pero al parecer la pobre con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, tiene miedo que cualquiera,incluso Regina que la toque,por miedo que la abandone o que vea que no es suficente para la ella,una tarde mientras era consolada por su ahora amigo Neal (no me odieis)aparece un vórtice que les lleva a los dos al pasado,donde Blancanieves huía de la evil á Emma quitar su miedo,con la ayuda de Neal,Blanca,Charming y más?Podrán Emma Y Regina casarse? (Presiento a una evil queen posesiva)**

**(Sí se que soy un poco pesada con hacer a Regina muy muy posesiva y cuando termine este haré de nuevo una istoria de evil queen X Emma X Regina.Y ya me se más o menos lo que va pasar:**

**Cuando Emma fue al pasado,conquistó sin querer a la evilqueen quien desde ese momento solo quería que Emma estuviese a su lado y que formarán una gran familia y aunque a Emma le hubiese gustado,al estar secretamente enamorada de la ex mayor,tuvo que irse junto con Garfio y Marian al futuro,donde allí Emma destruye la relación que se estaba creando entre la morena y el bandido,quien después de ver a su esposa la abrazó con mucho amor y la familia hood se fue de nuevo al bosque encantado,en esos días Emma se sintió muy culpable al a ver destruido el final feliz de la ex reina que la evitaba,porque no quería admitir sus sentimientos por la rubia,pero nadie se esperaba a una reina de Arendelle quien se convertiría una gran amiga de Emma ni a una reina de las nieves..y mucho menos a una evil queen venida del pasado para encontrar a su princesa, á Regina admitir sus sentimientos antes que sea demasiado tarde?Y luchará por su rubia incluso contra si misma?**

**Nos leemos! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Swan Queen:9**

**Frozen Swan:2**

**FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!**

**.Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen sería totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice. **

**Capítulo 9**

De mientras con nuestros héroes favoritos,estaban visitando los mercados del reino y mientras que Elsa y Anna estaban hablando con los aldeanos,porque estos habían estado muy preocupados por su reina y su princesa y Regina al ver que tenía el campo despejado por ahora,no iba a despreciar su oportunidad.

Emma estaba probado un chocolate derretido que Elsa le había dicho que era unos de los mejores que hacían en el reino.

-Qué hace mi salvadora preferida?-preguntó la morena mientras que la agarraba de la cintura,haciendo que Emma casi se atragantara por el susto que se había metido al oír la voz de la ex mayor.

-No te esperabas mi compañía,querida?-preguntó la morena con fingida tristeza,mientras daba la vuelta a la rubia,quedándose cara a cara.

-Me hubiese gustado no esperar su compañía,su majestad,pero estaba tan tranquila que ahora recuerdo que tu eres muy buena en romper la tranquilidad de los demás - contestó Emma intentado no expresar su nerviosismo al sentir los ojos marrones en ella.

-Venga,querida no seas terca,ya se que te gusta mi compañía - susurró la morena con su típica voz sensual,mientras agarraba el mentón de la rubia para que la mirará - o dime lo contrario,mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo..-empezó la rubia intentando decir que no le gustaba su compañía pero sabía que no podría decirle eso,no con esos hechizantes ojos de color chocolate así que lo único que pudo hacer,es separarse de aquella mirada,mientras se sonrojaba levemente,no pudiendo ver la mirada de victoria de la morena.

-"Lo sabía, creo que utilizaré en otro momento la misma táctica..creo que queda poco para que caiga en mis brazos"-pensó la morena sonriendo dulcemente antes de que él olor a chocolate llegase a su olfato,haciendo que una sonrisa malvada diera luz en su cara.

-Mm..huele a chocolate derretido,me dejas probar?-preguntó la morena mientras olía el sabor que provenía de la boca de la rubia.

-Regina,ese chocolate lo puede probar cualquiera,así que creo que tu no eres..uhm!-se sorprendió la princesa al no poder terminar por una boca tapando sus labios.

La morena abrió un poco los ojos para poder contemplar,la sospresa de la rubia y que un rubor adornaba sus mejillas-"Y cómo se pondría si le hago esto?"-pensó la morena,mientras que se separaba un poco,suficiente para que Emma pudiese tragar un poco aire.

-Ni !-se sosprendio de nuevo la rubia al sentir un intruso nuevo entraba en su boca,una lengua muy traviesa y malvada que exploraba su boca.

Después de unos segundos,la morena se separó para sonreír burlonamente - el chocolate estaba muy sabroso - comentó la reina mientras sacaba su lengua como un animal que se había alimentado perfectamente.

Emma estaba en shock,nunca nadie la había besado así, ni siquiera Neal,pero al parecer con Regina todo era su primera vez,cuando pudo recuperarse de ese beso se separó rápidamente de la morena quien sonrió más, al ver que su princesa andaba un poco torpe por el beso.

-Se puede saber,a qué ha venido eso,Regina?-preguntó Emma intentando estar enfadada pero su corazón latía sin parar,puede que le gustara Regina pero jamás se enamoraría de ella,no caería en sus redes.

-Me has dicho,que podía comer el chocolate y yo lo hecho - contestó la morena como si lo que había hecho era normal - además que,no te has quejado en ningún momento - le recordó ella mientra sus ojos aparecía un poco el color violeta,haciendo que la rubia tragara mucho.

-Reina Malvada - dijo la rubia sin querer antes de taparse la boca con temor pero en vez de encontrarse una mirada de tristeza,sintió una sonrisa oscura y amorosa a la vez.

-Tranquila,Emma se que no te refieres a mi a la evil queen por las cosas que he hecho,sino te refieres a mi como ella por las cosas que te hago...-habló ella con voz oscura y divertida - Pues te aviso que puedo ser muchísimo más malvada en ese aspecto - se lo aseguro la morena mientras sus ojos se volvían un poco violetas de nuevo.

Pero por supuesto que alguien tenía que romper el momento.

-La estas haciendo incómoda - habló una voz,detrás de la ex reina haciendo que esta rodase los ojos de que su momento se había roto otra vez.

La rubia sin dudarlo,salió de las garras de la morena,mientras se dirigía al lado de la reina de las nieves para gran disgusto de la morena quien apretó los labios,ver a Emma con alguien que no fuera ella o su familia,ponía su sangre a hervir de rabia.

-Te puedes ir,estoy cortejandola - intento la morena con una sonrisa forzada.

-No y creo que yo también puedo estar con ella sin que tú estés - le dijo Elsa - además yo también la estoy cortejando.

La morena al oír eso,empezó a crear una bola de fuego - Eres muy valiente al decir eso..querida - empezó Regina mientras que intentaba controlarse.

Emma al ver,las miradas de muertes que se lanzaban entre ellas decidió intervenir antes de que la cosa se pusiera fea.

-Vosotras dos dejar de lanzaros miradas de muerte..que os parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el reino?-propuso la princesa.

-Claro-sonrió la morena con suficiencia al haber ganado mientras arrastraba a Emma con ella pero esta la separo.

-Regina,para!No lo decía contigo-contestó la rubia y se sintió mal al ver la cara de tristeza de la reina.

-Lo decía con las dos.-contestó ella mientras miraba a las dos reinas.

-Qué?!-preguntaron las dos sin creerse que tendrían que soportar a la una y a la otra.

-Querida,sabes que no me gusta compartir-intento la morena mientras se acercaba a la rubia pero fue parada por una muralla de hielo.

-Emma,no creo que sea buena idea-intento la otra rubia.

-Confía en mí,Elsa porque además si no hago esto,puede acabar mal y no quiero que eso pase-admitió Emma-por favor Elsa-le suplico la rubia.

Elsa se sorprendió al ver a Emma suplicar,no era muy común en ella.

-Esta bien,pero lo hago solo por ti-admitió la rubia antes de que vieran como la ex reina rompía a cachos la muralla de hielo.

-De esta te vas a acordar,reina novatita-le amenazó la morena.

-Regina cálmate,por favor-pidió Emma a la ex reina.

-Qué le vamos a hacer...-se rindió también la morena.

Emma suspiro de alivio,igual podría hacer que esas dos dejarán de lanzarse miradas y igual ella podía conseguir sus sentimientos aclarados de una vez.

Y de mientras no muy lejos en Arendelle,aparecía Hans quien sonrió perversamente al ver a su rubia,podría ir y llevarsela pero al parecer estaba con Elsa y la reina malvada?Que quería la evil queen de su esposa?

-"Evil queen o no,no se entrometerá en mis planes,claro que si no quiere sufrir"-pensó Hans antes de disfrazarse para pasar desapercibido.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que como siempre,os guste esta istoria y que si queréis la conti(soy muy pesada lo sé) comentarios...**

**Nos leemos..**

**Y he estado pensando en lo que iba a hacer,si dejar de escribir o no en SwanQueen,y al parecer me he dado cuenta que debo escribir como yo quiera y no pararme solo porque a algunos no les guste..así que desgraciadamente me tendréis que seguir aguantando mis istorias.(lo malo es que esta autora,se pone triste al ver comentarios de que no le gustan su istoria..soy muy sentimental,gracias a aquellos que me han apoyado en los comentarios después que deje el aviso,muchísimas gran beso y gran abrazo)**

**Dont be afraid o mañana o pasado será actualizada.**

**y perdón por el capitulo tan corto.**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Swan Queen:9**

**Frozen Swan:2**

**.Erase una vez y sus personajes .desafortunadamente no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen sería totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice. **

**Capítulo 10**

Emma y las dos reinas estaban caminando por los mercados de Arendelle probando cosas y todo eso sin darse cuenta que alguien les seguía.

Las reinas no dejaban de intentar alejar a Emma de la otra.

-Emma porque no vamos a mirar algún postre,puede que te guste - intento la rubia mientras agarraba a Emma de un brazo.

-No seas tan infantil reina novata..Emma porque no vamos a presenciar el paisaje que nos da este reino aun tener una gobernante tan inútil - intento la morena mientras agarraba a la rubia por el otro brazo.

-Disculpa- se quejó la reina - Pues si yo soy inútil no sé qué decir de usted su excelencia - mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve a la morena,haciendo que se distrajera con ella y llevándose a Emma con ella.

-A dónde vamos?-preguntó Emma muy curiosa de adónde le llevaría la rubia.

-Quiero que veas,el castillo de Arendelle por dentro - dijo Elsa mientras agarraba suavemente su mano al entrar en el gran palacio real.

-Vaya..es enorme - se sosprendio la rubia al ver los grandes pasillos,el palacio oscuro y el palacio de Arendelle eran totalmente distintos en el color,mientras que el primero tenía los colores simples,blanco y negro,Arendelle en cambio tenía colores más vivos,pero una parte de ella,aunque fuese raro,prefería el reino oscuro antes que el de Arendelle,se imaginaba ella mirando la luna en sus cámaras y la luz de la luna reflejando su cuarto,mientras que era abrazada por detrás por Regina con esos fuertes pero delgados brazos...Espera Que?

-"No puedo pensar en Regina de ese modo..no puedes enamorarte Emma y menos de una persona como Regina,puede que te guste pero nada más"-pensó la rubia un poco roja.

Derrepente, salió de sus pensamientos al ver el suspiró de Elsa al ver un humo violeta aparecer delante de ellos.

-A qué ha venido eso,Elsa - escupió la morena con veneno y celos.

-Chicas,dejar de pelearos y deja de comportarte como una cría - se lo aviso la rubia - ahora seguiremos viendo el castillo pero las tres juntas - dijo Emma mientras cogía las manos de las dos reinas y entraban en un gran salón.

-Emma?-preguntó Elsa mientras se le ocurría una idea.

-dime.

-Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?-preguntó Elsa mientras hacía nieve.

-O algo que no sea hacer un muñeco de nieve?-preguntó la morena burlándose de la reina.

Elsa y Emma rodaron los ojos antes de empezar jugar con la nieve,mientras que Regina se quedaba viéndolas,antes de que un mal presentimiento se le pasara por la cabeza, algo estaba mal.

-Regina,porque no vienes a jugar con nosotros?-preguntó Emma antes de ser derribada por una bola de nieve.

-Mejor,salgo a fuera a tomar el aire - se excusó la ex reina no soportando de ver a Emma con otra persona,la reina igual la haría más feliz que ella,porque quien es ella para poder cortejar a una persona como Emma y sin más desapareció en un humo violeta.

Emma iba a seguirla,cuando pudo sentir la mirada de la reina del hielo.

-Ya tienes tus sentimientos en orden?-preguntó Elsa - porque para mi creo que ya lo tienes y lo respeto,creo que dejaré que la reina que pida tu mano y que tengáis un final feliz - admitió Elsa tristemente.

-Elsa..yo - empezó Emma-"Yo no estoy enamorada de Regina,es que no puedo estarlo..Espera y casarme con ella?Yo y Regina casadas?"-en el último pensamiento la rubia se puso colorada - como voy a estar enamorada de Regina?.

-Puede que no lo admitas pero sabes que ella ya tiene tu corazón,así que admitelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ahora ve tras ella.

-Gracias,Elsa - dijo la rubia-"Prometo que ayudaré a Elsa a encontrar encontrará su amor verdadero"-Y mientras pensaba se fue tras la reina quien estaba en un jardín del castillo.

-Con que estabas aquí..-dijo Emma mientras se quedó mirando a la espalda de la morena quien al oír su voz se dio la vuelta sosprendida.

-Emma..por qué has venido?-preguntó la morena sin creérselo.

-No tengo ni idea - dijo la rubia mientras sentía la mirada de la morena en ella.

-Me echabas de menos,querida?Aún solo haber pasado unos minutos.-se burló un poco la ex reina intentando quitar el ambiente incómodo.

-Ya te gustaría - contestó Emma sonrojada antes de sentir que la morena le tiraba en contra de ella,haciendo que aterrizará en su pecho.

Emma se quedó sosprendida al estar tan cerca de la morena y se quedó sin palabras al oír unos latidos que provenían dentro de ella,el corazón de Regina.

-Lo oyes,verdad?Es mi corazón que esta latiendo locamente por ti Emma..me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo si ya me estarías echando de menos por unos minutos y sería el ser más feliz si también tu corazón latiera por mi igual que el mio late por ti - confesó la ex reina mientras agarraba el mentón de la rubia.

-Regina..-intento Emma,mientras se ponía de puntillas para acercarse más a esta.

Las dos se acercaron más,casi que podían sentir la respiración de la otra pero..

-Qué romántico. .-se burló alguien haciendo que las dos se separarán y miraran a un hombre pelirrojo que por sus trajes parecía un príncipe - pero creo que su majestad,deberías encontrar a una persona que esté libre.

-Quién eres?-preguntó la ex reina mientras ponía a Emma detrás de ella.

-Lo siento,por mis modales,soy Hans el príncipe de las islas del sur y próximo rey de todos los reinos - se presentó el -Al fin te he encontrado,mi Emma.

-Yo que tú,pensaría ,antes de hablar querido...realmente sabes quien soy?-preguntó Regina mientras intentaba no dejar sacar a la evil queen.

-Sí,más o menos..y sabes no tengo intención de hacerte daño,en serio,solo quiero que me des a mi futura mujer y ya está - se lo explico el .

-Si crees que te la voy a dar,estás soñando querido - siguió hablando la ex reina,mientras que esa parte oscura quería salir y darle una lección a ese estúpido pero Regina no podía, ni aun sabiendo que la fuerza de la evil queen era imparable,no podía porque eso solo haría que Emma se alejase de ella.

-No quería llegar a esto pero sabes,tengo curiosidad de saber si eres tan fuerte como dicen - admitió Hans antes de conjurar una bola de agua.

Y así los dos empezaron a combatirse entre ellos.

Mientras que Emma combatía con unos lobos de fuego y oscuridad.

Regina casi no podía defenderse aun que todo su cuerpo le pidiera que liberase a la evil queen,no podía y por eso estaba recibiendo sin parar golpes de parte del príncipe.

-En serio,perro ladrador poco mordedor,eso lo que eres,no eres ni la evil queen ni nada-dijo Hans antes de lanzarla a la pared antes de coger a Emma.

-Sí intentas,entrometerte en mis planes otra vez,te mataré y si tienes ganas de morir,vivo por ahí - señaló Hans antes de irse con un gran humo negro.

-Emma!-gritó Regina levantándose a todo correr para intentar pararlo pero era demasiado tarde - Maldición!

-Emma - llamó una voz entrando al jardín destrozado - Regina, donde esta Emma?-preguntó Elsa asustada.

-Se la han llevado - susurró la ex reina,intentando controlar a su yo, oscuro.

**Continuará...**

**Veo una Elsa vs Regina en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero que os allá gustado y que si queréis la conti,comentarios..**

**Para que Regina pueda rivalizar a Hans necesita tener la fuerza de la evil queen pero ya sabemos que no quiere que salga,pero cambiará de opinión?**

**Nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Bueno chicos,al tener Swan queen los más votos y una gran diferencia...Swan queen es la pareja final de esta istoria! Pero claro nuestra reina del hielo también necesitará una pareja,así que habrá algunos nombres y los que tengan más votos ganan.. y quiero pedirle las gracias a Love Girl a ella se le ocurrió esta magnífica idea.**

**Merida:**

**Mulan:**

**red/ruby:**

**Así que espero que votéis(solo saldrán en el epilogo,la pareja de Elsa)**

**.en esta istoria la evil queen y Regina son la misma persona pero..tienen pensamientos distintos,Regina pensamientos de proteger y intentar hacer las cosas no a la fuerza y la evil queen bueno pensamientos de evil queen.**

**Pero os aviso aun tener distintas opiniones tienen algo en común que piensan lo mismo(seguramente que ya lo sabeis)**

**.Erase una vez y sus no me pertenecen,o sino SwanQueen sería totalmente canon y Regina no pararía de ponerse muy celosa por Elsa..pero bueno hago historias por diversión y para entretener a los que leen.**

**Y bueno que empieza en 3..2...1.**

**Fire vs Ice. **

**Capítulo 11**

-¿Cómo que se la han llevado?-preguntó Elsa sin creérselo-...¡Contestame Regina!-exigió la reina queriendo saber qué había pasado.

-¡La han secuestrado!Y yo estaba ahí, ese príncipe se ha llevado - dijo la morena mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar controlar a su parte malvada.

-¿Príncipe?¿Qué Príncipe?-empezó a soltar preguntas,la rubia.

-Hans - habló secamente la morena mientras perdía el control de sí misma al recordad aquel nombre,Elsa noto que algo estaba pasando a la morena pero necesitaba más respuestas.

-¿Hans?Como has podido dejar que se la lleve un ser como él - le empezó la rubia antes de sentir un aura oscura que había alrededor de la ex reina.

-¡Lo intente!-gritó ella con rabia,haciendo que la reina mirará a Regina no mejor dicho a la evil queen,quien parecía estar fuera de sí.

-Maldición...si ese estúpido no hubiera venido..si no hubiésemos venido a Arendelle..si Emma no te hubiera conocido..si tú nunca hubieses interferido..Emma ahora sería mía y estaría en mis brazos- concluyó Regina mientras que sus ojos oscuros por la ira miraban a Elsa.

-No me eches la culpa,Re..-empezó Elsa.

-Para ti es su majestad,aprende a comportarte,reina novata...¿sabes?Debería haberte matado,desde hace mucho tiempo,pero desgraciadamente mi parte mas buena,decidió encerrarme para que no saliese y te matase..solo para que Emma y Henry no me temieran...pero ahora no hay ni Emma ni Henry ni mi otro yo para salvarte - habló Regina mientras que levantaba a la rubia y se acercará a ella - ¿Te crees que eres,rival para mi?-preguntó la morena mientras sonreía malvadamente y se acercaba a Elsa -por favor..si sólo tienes poderes de hielo,yo al menos controlo..fuego,tierra,aire,agua y puedo controlar cosas metálicas. uhmmmm ¿que más? Ah sí, se destruir corazones..y tu?Ah claro que si no es de hielo,no puedes..y también se cambiarme de forma..en unas palabras..no eres nada,comparada conmigo..incluso me das pena.

Elsa al no querer seguir aguantando,las burlas de la ex reina,conjuro con una mano,una bola de nieve antes de lanzarlo a la morena quien se empezó a distraer con la bola,haciendo que Elsa se cayera al suelo pero recuperándose enseguida para ponerse en guardia y lo hizo bien ya que en el momento que la ex reina se deshizo de la bola,su furia aumentó.

-Al parecer tienes ganas de morir querida - contestó Regina mientras creaba una bola de fuego - Pues tranquila,que cumpliré tu deseo.

En ese momento,Elsa había echó una bola de hielo,haciendo que en el momento que Regina lanzará la bola de fuego,Elsa también lanzó su bola de hielo,haciendo que las dos fuerzas opuestas chocarán entre ellos.

Las dos estaban empatadas.

-Piensas,que estoy usando,todo mi potencial?-preguntó la morena mientras aumentaba más su magia.

-Aunque,sea más joven que usted,tengo también mucha magia - dijo la rubia mientras también lo aumentaba más.

Derrepente,entraron Anna,Kristoff,Olaf,Henry,David y Blanca.

-Elsa!Mama!-gritaron Anna y Henry haciendo que las dos pararán.

-Donde esta Emma?-preguntó Blanca al no ver a su hija por ninguna parte.

Regina suspiró de tristeza antes de acercarse a su ex enemiga y contarle todo.

-Hay que ir a salvarla - dijo el adolescente.

-Sí, pero no sabemos donde puede estar ese tal,Hans - admitió David,un poco triste.

-Mientras estaba,en mi desolación,leei que las islas del sur,tenían una cueva,mágica que dentro suyo,existía un libro mágico que era capaz de dar el poder de todos los elementos y según como era tu corazón el poder de la oscuridad o el de la luz - les explico Elsa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al oír la explicación de la rubia.

-Entonces ese tal,Hans debe de ser,muy fuerte - dijo David.

-Sí, y desafortunadamente,yo esta vez no soy rival para el,necesitaríamos a alguien con una gran fuerza mágica, que sepa utilizar bien más de un elemento de magia,solo esa persona podrá acabar con Hans,alguien que también pueda controlar la magia negra - les explico Elsa.

Todos miraron fijamente a la ex reina.

-¿No os acordáis que yo ahora tengo más o menos magia blanca?-les recordó la morena,mientras su parte oscura rodaba los ojos de que su parte buena no la dejaba salir.

-Sí, ¿pero qué hay de la evil queen,que me acabo de encontrar?Seguramente que ella,pueda cumplir con todo lo que se necesita - dijo Elsa.

-Puede ser - admitió la ex reina y mirar a las caras de esperanza de todos - pero no os acordáis como,ella casi intentó mataros cuando la reina de las nieves,lanzó esa maldición - intentó convencerles la morena,mientras que la evil queen se quejaba " No voy a hacerlo",pero la parte buena no confiaba en su parte más malvada.

-Mama,por favor..es nuestra única esperanza - suplico el adolescente.

-"Vamos,querida,no causare ningún problema a nadie aparte de ese estúpido,principio que no sabe que tocar algo que le pertenece a la evil queen,lo paga muy caro"-habló la parte oscura,mientras que Regina suspiraba-"Además,tengo que demostrarle a mi princesa que aun ser una parte oscura o ser la evil queen que puedo amar"-admitió ella,haciendo que la parte buena se quedará sorprendida,antes de suspirar de rendición.

-Esta,bien pero para que salga,necesito enfadarme un poco - admitió la morena - y después ella decidirá cuando dejarme salir,ya que de este momento la evil queen ya no estará encerrada dentro mio,ya que antes la tenía encerrada en una parte de mi mente - les explico la morena-"Menos hablar y más pensar en las cosas que odias que necesito salir,querida"-se quejó su parte malvada.

-Algo que te pueda hacer enfadar...qué Neal haya tocado a Emma y tú aún no - empezó Blanca,y al parecer empezó a tener efecto ya que la morena ya que apretaba los puños.

-"Eso es verdad,aun no he tenido el placer de tener a Emma en mis brazos,y todo por tu estupidez de ir lento"-la culpo su parte malvada,mientras sonreía que su prisión empezaba a romperse.

-Qué Graham beso a Emma dos veces - habló de nuevo,Blanca añadiendo más leña a la furia de la morena.

-"Si se pudiese revivir a los muertos,reviviria al cazador y lo mataría después de decirle que todo lo que tiene Emma,es para mi y para nadie más" habló la reina oscura,mientras que su prisión estaba apunto de desaparecer.

-Qué Garfio,beso a Emma - añadió de nuevo Blanca.

-Jo,como sabes abuela - se sosprendio Henry - tu si que sabes,enfadar a mamá.

-Soy su ex enemiga,se perfectamente como enfadarla - contestó la reina blanca.

-Dejame a mi...Emma salió con Walsh -añadió Henry,haciendo que Regina se pusiera muy celosa mientras que sus ojos empezaban a ponerse violetas.

-Una última - pidió Regina,con voz ronca.

-Qué,Emma fue secuestrada por Hans y el piensa que ella es suya - añadieron todos,antes de que los ojos morenos se volviesen totalmente violetas para después volverse marrones pero un poco más oscuros.

-Al fin,fuera de esa estúpida mazmorra - suspiró Regina mientras sonreía oscuramente.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Henry mientras se acercaba a su madre.

-Henry - suspiró la morena oscura antes de abrazarlo - aun ser malvada os amo a ti y a tu madre por la eternidad - se lo aseguro ella antes de sentir que el abrazo era correspondido.

-Yo también,te quiero ma,a tu parte buena y a tu parte malvada - admitió el adolescente - y seguramente que mamá también pensará lo mismo.

-Puede que lo haga pero creo que no se lo va creer - habló Regina mientras se separaba del abrazo.

-Pues,para eso,operación Swan Queen-se lo aseguro el adolescente - le haremos que crea.

-Con que esa operación fue el responsable de que Emma se resbalara y cayera en mis brazos - habló la morena mientras miraba a su hijo.

-Sí - admitieron Blanca y Henry sin sentirse culpables.

-Esto,¿nos podemos unir los demás a esa operación?-preguntó Elsa mientras hablaba por los otros.

-Claro - contestó Henry muy animado.

Derrepente pudieron un ruido muy grande que venía de las islas del sur.

-Qué es eso?-preguntó Anna sosprendida.

-Eso es la guarida de Hans - contestó Elsa sin dudarlo.

-Ese canalla - gruñó la morena mientras que Henry agarraba su mano,haciendo que se tranquilizará un poco.

-Mejor que partamos,mañana,necesitamos un plan y además necesitamos recuperar fuerzas -dijo Blanca mirando al decir lo último a Elsa y a Regina y no dejando para ninguna discusión.

Todos se fueron,pero antes de que Regina saliera,miró al castillo y espero que Emma estuviera bien.

-"Emma espera un poco,que ya voy".

De mientras en el castillo,Emma se había despertado y miró extrañada la habitación...donde estaba?

Derrepente la puerta de la habitación se abrió...

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os haya gustado y si queréis saber lo que pasa,comentarios..**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mulan:0**

**Merida:0**

**Red/Ruby:3**

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**No me pertenece erase una vez ni sus personajes,o sino SwanQueen sería canon,solo hago istorias por diversión y entretener a los lectores.**

**1...2...3!**

**Fire vs Ice**

**Capítulo 12**

-Veo,que te has despertado,cariño - dijo la voz entrando a la habitación de la rubia.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la rubia y en el momento que él le iba contestar,ella recordó, que iba a besar a Regina cuando,un tal llamado Hans,quien creía iba ser rey de todo los reinos,empezó a combatir contra la ex reina y al final la dejó debilitada,y aprovecho eso para secuestrarla y llevarsela con él.

-Hans - escupió Emma con rabia.

-Mi querida esposa,¿Estás enfadada conmigo?-preguntó Hans mientras ponía un dedo en el mentón de la rubia quien de la misma se separó.

-Yo jamás seré tu esposa - se lo aseguro la rubia.

-Y entonces¿ de quién?¿De la evil queen?-preguntó él sonriendo burlonamente.

-Tiene un nombre,Regina se llama Regina - se lo dijo la rubia -Yo jamás seré la esposa de alguien - dijo la rubia no muy segura por su respuesta.

-Eso,mi querida Emma,cambiaras de opinión,cuando pase el tiempo - dijo el príncipe mientras la besaba en la mejilla - y en ese momento,serás totalmente mía - y con decir eso,se empezó a reír malvadamente,antes de que la rubia le pegara en toda la nariz,haciendo que sangrara.

-Mi nariz - exclamó el adolorido antes de pasarse la magia por ahí y curandoselo en el acto - Veo que eres,peleona,eso me excita - contestó él, antes de abalanzarse a la rubia quien no pudo defenderse ya que él había sido muy rápido,entonces él la besó muy duro.

Emma,mordió el labio de él,haciéndole sangrar.

-Maldita - gruñó él con rabia antes de bofetearla,mientras se curaba la herida - te voy a dar,una última oportunidad,Emma..quiero que vengas a pasear conmigo y si intentas algo de las tuyas,tus seres más queridos,lo pagarán,muy caro - se lo advirtió el - Vamos,cariño?-preguntó él con voz más suave.

Emma,se levantó de la cama,con la ayuda de él y cogiendo su mano - Claro,mi querido Hans - habló ella intentando calmar su repulsión hacia el príncipe, por el bien de su familia y amigos.

-"Regina"-pensó la rubia,con esperanza de que la morena la iría a salvar y es cuando se dio cuenta,que se había enamorado de la ex reina y que ahora estaba como en el papel de muchas de las princesas de su infancia,que tenían esperanza de que su príncipe azul,las salvaría,solo que Emma que no tenía esperanza que un príncipe la rescatará sino una reina,quien era conocida como la Evil Queen.

De mientras en Arendelle,la evil queen no paraba de moverse,por la rabia,de no poder ir a donde su rubia a salvarla.

-Regina - murmuró la rubia en su mente,haciendo que la morena mirará por la ventana al castillo de que no se veía desde muy lejos.

-Maldita sea- dijo ella mientras,rompía un espejo,por la furia que tenía.

-Regina,tienes que calmarte - intento Blanca mientras se acercaba a la morena.

-Ni se te ocurra,hablarme Blancanieves y menos intentar calmarme y que no se te pase por la cabeza,tocarme - se lo advirtió ella,siguiendo mirando al castillo - recuerda que yo no soy,la parte que os habéis acostumbrado - se lo aseguro ella.

-Sí, lo sé..¿aún me odias por eso?-pregunto Blanca.

-"Nunca me hace caso"-pensó la morena - No, solo estoy cabreada que si tú le hubieses dicho a Emma que no iríamos a Arendelle,esto jamás,hubiese pasado- dijo la morena.

-Yo solo,quería que Emma fuera feliz y se la veía feliz y además, si no hubiésemos venido a Arendelle,tú jamás la hubieses besado - se defendió Blanca.

-Qué? -gritaron Elsa y David muy sorprendidos.

-Me estas diciendo que querías que tu hija,fuera feliz,mientras tenía a una amiga que casi la mata - contrataco Regina mirando a Elsa con cara de pocos amigos.

Elsa iba a decir algo,cuando Henry les interrumpió.

-¿Podéis dejar de pelearos?Porque así no puede ser un equipo de rescate - admitió Henry - Mama, se que,no soportas a algunas personas que están aquí, pero piensa que si os lleváis de pena,la operación saldrá mal - intento el adolescente.

-Henry,no odio a tus abuelos,solo que me sacan de quicio y más con su palabrita cursi de "siempre te encontrare"-le explicó la morena mientras ponía voz cursi y burlona al decir lo último.

-¡Hey!-se quejaron la pareja,haciendo que Henry y la evil queen sonrieran.

-Y qué pasa con Elsa?-preguntó de nuevo Henry,haciendo que la morena pusiera mala cara-Mama.-suplico Henry.

Elsa al ver que Anna también, le pedía que hiciera las paces con la morena,se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ex reina quien también hizo lo mismo,antes de estrecharse las manos con fuerza.

-Lo siento,por todo lo que os he dicho-dijo Elsa,con seriedad.

-Yo no - responde la reina con total sinceridad con una sonrisa forzada.

-Mamá - dijo Henry advirtiendola.

-Era una broma,querida - mintió la morena antes de separarse.

Y Elsa haciendo lo mismo.

-"Jamás me pienso llevar bien,con ella"-pensaron las dos.

Después esa noche,Regina estaba tapando a Henry.

-Mamá,¿Prometes que salvarás a Ma?-preguntó él casi dormido.

-No te lo prometo,cariño...lo haré,salvaré a Emma- se lo prometió ella-"a un tener a los dos idiotas y a esa novata"-Yo la encontrare,siempre la encontrare - susurró ella antes de rodar los ojos-"Genial,yo la evil queen y se me esta quedando esa frase en la cabeza"

-Te estás,pareciendo un poco a los abuelos,mamá - sonrió el adolescente - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches,mi pequeño príncipe - murmuró ella antes de besarlo en la frente y salir de la habitación y mirar por una ventana, el cielo oscuro.

-Tranquila, Emma,te encontrare,siempre te encontrare - prometió ella antes gruñir de nuevo y mirar a los dos lados del pasillo y suspirando al no ver a nadie-"No me lo puedo creer,esos dos idiotas me han contagiado algo de su encanto y tenía que ser su,famosita frase cursi "-pensó la morena antes de ir a su habitación,donde no pudo dormir,ya que estuvo pensando en Emma.

Pero no sabía, que una persona,la había oído,aparte de Henry decir esa frase.

-Se nota,que aún estar en su forma de evil queen ya no es la de antes - susurró esa persona sonriendo - Emma, esperanos,y como tal ha dicho Regina,te encontraremos,siempre lo haremos,es lo que hace esta familia - y con decir eso,se fue a su habitación.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
